Akatsuki Empire
by ZGMF-X9999GenesisOmega
Summary: Sesshoumaru is the Akatsuki leader and Konoha is hated. NarutoXOC NejiXOC AntiLeaf fans welcome. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this will be an Naruto/Inuyasha crossover, supporting Akatsuki and antagonizing the Leaf Village. Zivela Akatsuki! Also, this will be a Naruto/OC, and a Neji/OC

* * *

Chapter One: Gathering 

A tall demonic figure was scouring around the Hidden Leaf village for any unknown demonic aura, when he saw a glimpse of a boy being chased by a mob. Immediately, he rushed to the scenes, only to see the boy fall down, bleeding.

"Death to the demon!"

"Yeah!"

The demonic figure rushed in, and stunned the mob with his finger, wielding a whip of light. Before the figure got to fight, he put on a black cloak with a red cloud on it. He drew out a sword to defend the boy, eyes glowing red as the mob backed away. Then, he picked up the injured boy, and carried him out of sight.

"Are you all right?" he asked. The injured boy however, was passed out, so he drew another sword, and made a slash across the boy. Immediately, he started to stir.

"Yes, sir. Please don't hurt me." The revitalized boy had responded. "I don't know you, but thank you for saving me."

"My name is Sesshoumaru, little one. I'm the one that saved you. You must be the container of the Nine-Tailed Fox, right?" the tall demonic figure said.

"I'm reffered to as Naruto Uzumaki, Sesshoumaru-Sama." Naruto said.

"I saw you getting beaten by those filthy humans out there. I'm going to make sure that you don't get hurt again. However, it would be best if you left the village. It isn't safe." Sesshoumaru replied.

"Where am I going to live?" Naruto asked.

"I'll take you to a place you will be welcomed. A place where you will be trained to be powerful. A group of shinobi that left their village to pursue something bigger. A group called the Akatsuki. Hold on a sec, while I go pick up another prospect. These two will watch you." He gestured to two cloaked figures.

"This is the Nine-Tailed brat?" a shark faced man asked.

"I sense with my Sharingan eye that our leader will also take in a Hyuga." another figure said.

Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki had appeared as soon as Sesshoumaru had left the young Uzumaki alone with them. A minute later, the demon lord had come back, escorting a boy with a wrapper around his head, and clear eyed pupils. Itachi was stunned.

"Judging by the way it looks, this Hyuga isn't the member of the Head family." The Uchiha replied.

"You're right. This Hyuga now bore a grudge against the Head family for the death of his father, and not to mention that the wrapper around his head is a cursed seal." Sesshoumaru replied.

"Wow, our organization with the Nine Tailed brat, and another feared kekkei genkai user." Kisame said.

"We'd better go." Itachi said as the group left.

* * *

All right. This story begins when Naruto is 9 years old, and yes, Neji will be playing a major role in my story, as well. Inuyasha and company will be playing major roles too, and not to mention Kagura, Sesshoumaru, Jaken, and Rin. Give me more ideas that are anti-Leaf. Yeah, I'm starting to sound like Orochimaru, but more on the lines of Akatsuki. Here's the ages that Naruto and Neji, plus Itachi are right now in this fic: 

Naruto: 9 (+4) 13

Neji: 10 (+4) 14

Itachi: 13 (+4) 17

The Uchiha clan massacre has already happened. But I'm mostly focusing on Akatsuki building up an empire. Hence the title "Akatsuki Empire" THere will be a 4-yr timeskip, so the main cast would be thirteen at the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

All right! More anti-Leaf chappies yet to come! Here's another one.

Chapter Two: Enhancement and Training

Sesshoumaru and his group, plus the two young shinobi-in-training finally arrived at the River country, sensing any intruders along the way. As the group had opened a secret doorway leading into a dark chamber.

"Naruto, welcome to the Akatsuki base, our home. Same words apply to you, Neji." Sesshoumaru replied.

The Hyuga prodigy scanned the base for anyone, and found only four people. Naruto was clutching his stomach, seeing as he didn't eat anything when they left that hellhole of a village the old man of a Kage called Konoha. However, Sesshoumaru gestured the two youngsters to follow him.

"Fellow Akatsuki members. I have brought to our base the container of the Nine-Tailed Fox, and a member of the Hyuga clan." he announced.

Immediately the rest of the Akatsuki members had gathered around the demon lord, and looked at Naruto and Neji.

"Well, leader-sama. We should extract the beast right away." a blond haired former Iwa shinobi said.

"No. I plan to train this demon container to his full potential, along with this Hyuga right here." Sesshoumaru replied. "Now our organization has two shinobi that possess the most feared kekkei genkai."

"You've got a good point there, leader-sama." a shinobi with his face covered replied.

"However, I think that we should enhance these two, along with the girl that Kagura would bring along." the demon lord said. "We've got four years to collect kekkei genkei from anyone, including ourselves. However, I'm making this mission an A-rank, because you will be extracting DNA from any ninja around the world."

"Why don't we get started on that?" a certain ex-Suna puppeteer asked.

"Because the two need some rest after traveling from that hellhole." Itachi said. "I hope that we have enough money to do this project."

"A good pint there, Itachi. But our goal is bigger than that. We should build ourselves an empire. A modern empire, which will surpass all countries." Sesshoumaru said with a glint in his eyes.

"An empire. Then, we'll be so powerful, it'll make that traitorous snake's hidey hole look like that trash can of a village those morons called Konoha." Kisame replied with a grin.

the enhancement project for the Hyuga and the Uzumaki had begun with some success. Every day for the past four years, numerous DNA had been extracted, mainly from any clan around the world. Some DNA were acquired by bribing a certain traitorous serpent of a Sannin with money. By the end of those four years, Naruto and Neji, plus a girl called Kana were now extremely powerful, with Neji being a new demon container of an eight-tailed snow dragon, and Kana a container of the seven-tailed phoenix. Also, after four years, the Akatsuki have acquired seven more members, each of them were unique. Those seven were a serpent sword wielder, an expert poison maker, an undead gigantic human, a siege-tank like human, an explosives expert and efficient fire breather (more powerful than a Fire style jutsu), a man with two personalities, and a leader with a gigantic halberd.

[fours years later

The newly recruited Band of Seven were training the three new genin in ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu in another part of the chamber, while the rest of the Akatsuki members were away, purchasing land from the countries of Earth and Wind, plus acquiring a few more territories in between. Akatsuki now grew from a mere organization to a new nation of Light, with a population of a whooping 729,000 people, with a new shinobi city called Akatsukidaitoshi, with a population of 252,000 people. It was a new sight, with tall modern skyscrapers, electric trains, and many modern innovations.

[At the new city

"I believe it's time we call the three new genin, and the Band of Seven to come to the new city." Itachi said.

An hour later, the said group had arrived. Naruto was so excited, and yet he was calm. Neji was staring at the city in sheer utter shock.

"This new city was constructed the same time as your enhancement period." Sesshoumaru said, as he wore a hat of a Kage. "From now on, I'll be the Hikage. But I'm also your sensei, Naruto."

"Do we have a new mission, Sesshoumaru-sensei?" Kana asked.

"Yes, we do. An assassination mission. You three are to go to Wave, and kill a bridge builder. Be careful, I've sensed that the foolish Konoha nin are going to protect this bridge builder as well." he replied. "I'll be going with you, while Bankotsu here will temporarily take over as Hikage."

The leader of the Band of Seven grinned. "Hey, I'll do a good job here, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"WE'd better go to it." the demon Hikage replied.

And here's another chapter! Inuyasha and company will appear in the Chunin exam arc. Plus the Band of Seven is introduced. Kagura will appear in the next chappie, and Team Sesshoumaru, as the new squad of Naruto-Neji-Kana are now referred to, will unlock their new kekkei genkai. Also, the introduction to the new eye, the Tengugan. Practically the Byakugan and Sharingan combined. Itachi will undergo the combo of Byakugan/Sharingan as well. That's more support for Akatsuki.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's another chappie! Enjoy!

Chapter Three: Battle

[at a road close to the country of Wind

Team Sesshoumaru was scanning the Wind country, while covering their faces in the event of a sandstorm. Judging by the immense amount of sand, they are close to Sunagakure. It was then that they decided to stop for a while before going to the Wave Country. The team decided to stop at an inn.

"I never knew that this place is hot!" Naruto said while panting because of the heat.

"This is Suna. Of course it's hot, because of the sand, and the heat." Neji replied, also panting.

"We're only staying for two days, and then we resume our trip. But during our stay, I will be conducting a diplomatic mission with the Kazekage." Sesshoumaru said when he was about to go out the door. "Feel free to look around. But do not get into any trouble. Send a flare if there's any problem."

The Hikage/sensei had walked out of the door, leaving the three Akatsuki genin to rest. Neji however, got an idea.

"Since we're allowed to wander around, we should take this opportunity to scan for the location of another tailed beast, and befriend any Suna nin." Neji suggested.

"OK"

So the three genin walked around the streets of Suna, and came across three Suna nin. One of them was holding a huge fan, something which amused Kana, seeing as her former mentor Kagura only carried a small fan. The other two shinobi were an exception, which one of them was a puppeteer, just like that Akatsuki puppeteer. The last one however, was someone that Naruto reminded of himself, judging by the look on his face. It was marked by loneliness. Their sensei had been training them when Neji interrupted them.

"So this is the Suna siblings I've heard about?" Kana asked the Suna jounin.

"Yes. You three must be new around here. I'm Baki, their sensei." the jounin replied. "I assume that one of you is just like Gaara here."

"I know. He's another demon container, just like me, right?" Naruto asked with interest.

"Correct. You must be that boy that fled from Konoha, right?" Baki asked. "Those idiots. To think that we're allies with them, how could they be mistreating you, just because you have a demon inside you?"

"You people have also been mistreating the shinobi with the gourd here." Neji replied.

"True. However, apart from introducing Gaara to you three, I would like to introduce Kankuro, and Temari here." Baki said as he beckoned the puppeteer and the fan wielding kunoichi.

"My name's Kankuro, and I'm sure we're going to be great friends." the puppeteer said.

"And my name's Temari, the eldest sibling of the Suna royal family." the kunoichi replied.

"Well, it's no point that you've told us your names and we haven't told you ours. Very well. My name is Kana Nagumo, and the other two is Naruto Uzumaki, and Neji Hyuga." Kana said with interest. The response was shocking.

"Well, not only did we ever get to meet another person who endured the same torture as Gaara, we've also met a Hyuga." Temari said. "And I thought that the Hyuga clan can only be Konoha nin."

"I know. But I'll tell more another time. We'd better go." Neji replied. "It was nice to meet you, Temari-sama."

The Akatsuki genin had left the Suna nin, only to be met by Sesshoumaru and the Kazekage.

"I realized that if your village becomes even poorer, it'll disappear. So I've decided to make a deal with you. How about you ally with us, and we'll build a railroad to Suna. I'll offer the same deal with Iwa, and hope that you ally with the Tsuchikage." Sesshoumaru replied.

"Really? Your village can make our village prosper again? I'd like to thank you. But allying ourselves with Iwa? That's unheard of, but it'll make ourselves fell better with you and Iwa instead of Konoha. After all, they were the ones that were stealing our budget." The Yondaime Kazekage replied.

"So it's a deal. All you have to do is sign this parchment here." Sesshoumaru replied. The Kazekage signed the parchment, and shook hands. "We'd better get going to Wave. We have to do our mission now."

"Hold on. Since we're allies, I'll send one team to back your team up." The Kazekage said, as he beckoned Baki's team closer. "This team will do."

And so the Suna/Akatsuki squad were traveling faster than the usual. However, when they got to the Fire country, they had to transform to avoid detection by any Konoha nin that could be passing by. Finally, when they got to a port, they rented a boat to take them to Wave. When the group got there, they sensed a presence of four Konoha nin. Immediately they hid themselves. They could hear what the Konoha group was talking about.

"Keep your weapons ready. There could be an ambush anytime." a Konoha jounin said. He had a vest, gray hair, and one eye that is covered, and a mask to boot.

(in the bush)

"We'll take them on. The Suna siblings will kill the bridge builder, while we engage the Konoha nin." Sesshoumaru said. "Naruto, Neji. I've got these swords for you." He brought a bundle that revealed two swords.

"What is this?" Naruto asked.

"This sword is for you, Naruto. This is the Kyuubiheijin, or the blade of the Nine-Tailed Fox. The blade was forged from the Nine-Tailed Fox's fang, just like this sword that I've used to resurrect you, which is the Tenseiga." the demon Hikage replied, as he gave Naruto a fierce looking sword, with an eye for the handle (think the sword of Tengu from the 2003 TMNT series). "Neji, here's the Hachibiheijin, or the blade of the Eight-Tailed Snow Dragon. Same features as the Kyuubiheijin."

Baki and his squad was shocked at the sight of these swords. Kankuro opened his mouth in shock, and Temari was looking at the blade like it was a holy relic. However, the moment was spoiled by the arrival of a woman in a kimono, with red eyes, and carrying a small fan. Kana was enthusiastic by her arrival.

"Kagura-sama, it's nice to see you again." Kana said.

"Well, Sesshoumaru. I've heard great tales about how you managed to create a new nation, and not to mention reviving the Band of Seven. It's not Naraku's doing, right?" Kagura asked.

"Well, I've actually had the snake of a Sannin Orochimaru do the honors for me using his Forbidden jutsu." Sesshoumaru replied. "And would you like to join Akatsuki?"

"I thought you'd never ask." she replied. "Apart from Kana, these two must be the new demon containers, right?"

"Yes, Kagura-sama. This is Naruto Uzumaki, and Neji Hyuga, my teammates." Kana said.

"The containers of the Nine Tailed Fox, and the Eight Tailed Snow Dragon? How nice. I say, that was pretty impressive of you, Sesshoumaru. Taking along a Hyuga. I've actually seen another one of them with that priestess that Inuyasha used to pine about." Kagura replied. "The girl had blue hair, and the same eyes as this Hyuga here. Judging by the wrapper around your head, Neji, you must be the Branch member."

"Yes, that's right." Neji replied. "I don't wish to talk about my family at all, Kagura-sama"

"Very well. I understand that you have a grudge against them." she said, as she flew away on a leaf. The Suna/Akatsuki group had reached a house, they crouched in another bush. When it was morning time, the ambush has begun.

"Ow. What's going on?" a Konoha genin asked angrily. He had black hair, and reminded the three Akatsuki genin of Itachi, only weaker.

"Sasuke, get your weapon ready." the same white haired jounin said.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the cherry blossom, and the weaker Uchiha, along with their sensei. Don't you remember me?" Naruto asked with a mocking voice.

"I don't know you, but show yourself!" Sasuke yelled.

"Who do you think you are? A weakling that can't even fight. You must be a disgrace to your clan. And my team will defeat your team. It is destiny." Neji replied.

"Is that you? Neji Hyuga? Then the other one must be..." the jounin said. "Naruto!?! This is great."

"Hehehe. We know all moves thanks to this!" Naruto said as he activated the Sharingan that was different from Itachi's. Neji had activated his Byakugan, and Kana had drew her fan. "Sound Illusion Jutsu!"

The Konoha nin couldn't hear, but they were talking to a clump of trees.

"Hehe. This technique makes you fight the illusion of your enemy." Naruto said. "Lightning style: Thunder Dragon missile jutsu!" A barrage of thunderbolts swarmed at the four man group. It was then a new boy had appeared on the scene. This new boy had brown hair, and grey eyes.

"I don't know you, but you will be defeated! For my name is Kenji Nozawa!" the boy yelled as he drew out his katana.

"Then you were destined to DIE!" Neji yelled as he drew the Hachibiheijin. The two blades clashed, while Naruto was battling the gray haired jounin.

"Now it's the another eye weapon time! From Sharingan, to Byakugan!" Naruto said with a sadistic grin. "Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms!" Naruto struck the jounin up to sixty four times.

"Good thinking, Naruto." Neji said to himself. "All right! Byakugan!"

Kenji was in a fighting stance when he was struck from behind.

"Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms!" Neji yelled.

Meanwhile, Kana was battling a pink haired kunoichi. From the looks of it, Kana was beating up this girl easily.

"Hehe. Byakugan!" Kana yelled. "Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation!"

Sasuke was helping the pink haired kunoichi, when he was punched by Neji.

"Do you think that I only have this Byakugan? Well, my team was enhanced to be better! Here's the surprise: Sharingan!" Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes! A Hyuga with a kekkei genkai of an Uchiha. Whatever they are, they're very dangerous. "Another surprise for you, Uchiha! Mangekyo Sharingan!"

Sasuke was tortured like crazy by Neji's Mangekyo Sharingan, as he used another Byakugan based attack while holding Sasuke under Tsukuyomi.

Naruto meanwhile, finished knocking out the Konoha jounin, when he was almost attacked by Kenji.

"Die!" he yelled, katana at the ready. At the moment, Naruto yelled: "Tengugan!" His eyes were now a demonic feature. Naruto was slashed, and about to be stabbed by the sword, when a blue seed burst.

"Karite Tengugan!" Naruto's eyes were now glazed blue. He used this new power to activate another bloodline. "Byakugan!" His eyes were murderous, as he charged at Kenji. However, he was distracted by the gray haired jounin, who just woke up.

"Kakashi-sensei! You're up!" the pink haired kunoichi replied.

"Sakura, stay out of this!" Kakashi said. "Raikiri! Naruto, I'm sorry, but I must do this!"

Naruto was shocked at the sight of Kakashi attacking Kana, when he yelled out: "Gekka Byakugan!"

He kunged at Kakashi, with a punch. He merely dodged it, and kicked him. However, it was a Shadow Clone. The real Naruto charged at Kakashi, landing every hit.

"Shock fist! Eight trigrams sixty four rapid strikes!" eventually, Kakashi was knocked out again

And that's it for now!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! Another chappie coming up! By the way, jutsus will be explained in the reviews! Enjoy!

Chapter Four: Murder, Training and Treaty Making

Team Seven from Konoha was fighting a losing battle, with all four ninjas being close to passing out. Team Sesshoumaru finished them off with a kick in the head, and passed out completely. Meanwhile, the Suna siblings cornered the bridge builder, Tazuna.

"I guess we'll let Gaara do the honors." Baki said. The other two nodded.

"You've been after Gato's money, are you!?" Tazuna yelled.

"More likely that Gato is on our payroll to help Akatsukidaitoshi prosper." Sesshoumaru said with a smile on his face as he appeared seconds later. Gaara had released the sand after the bridge builder tripped.

"Sand coffin!" Gaara yelled. Tazuna was covered in the cocoon of sand. "Sand funeral!" Blood spurted out in all directions. It was then, a short man with a round glasses appeared.

"I'm glad you've killed that annoying bridge builder. By the way, the name's Gato, and I wouldn't need to know your names, after all. Sesshoumaru here and I are on each other's payroll. And I get a surprise that Suna decides to help too!" the tycoon said.

"Well, give us the money after we kill the bridge builder's family too." Sesshoumaru said with a hint of malice.

"Agreed. And am I welcome to set up my business in your city, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Gato asked.

"Of course you're welcome. But you'll also do business in Iwa and Suna as well." the demon Hikage replied. After the conversation, the Suna/Akatsuki group left Gato, and proceeded to kill Tazuna's family. The credit for their demise was mostly given to Gaara, who felt happy that he killed other people. After the mission, the group traveled back to Suna, where they parted with the Suna siblings. Upon arriving at Akatsukidaitoshi, Sesshoumaru was surprised to see the Iwagakure Tsuchikage in his office.

(at the Hikage's office)

"Well, Hikage-sama, I came here, because I've heard that your city wants to blow the living hell out of Konoha?" the Tsuchikage asked.

"Yes, Tsuchikage-sama. I've also heard that after the Great Shinobi World War, your village was forced to sign a treaty that benefited Konoha solely. Well, I'd like to reverse that, by proposing an economic and political alliance. Plus you'll be allied with Suna, since I've allied with the Kazekage." Sesshoumaru explained. "On the other hand, there are two former Konoha citizens that came to Akatsuki with me to get revenge on that hellhole for giving them a hard life."

"An alliance with Suna? You must be clever to get Suna to break ties with Konoha. That's one village down, and I don't know if there are any more villages that Konoha will be allying with?" the Tsuchikage asked. "All right, I'll sign this parchment."

After the treaty signing, Sesshoumaru proceeded to the training grounds, where his team were training.

"The chunin exams are coming soon, so I must get you three trained up. I've decided to train you all in improving your bloodlines, as well as teaching you new ninjutsus, genjutsus, and taijutsus. After that, I'll be tapping in into your beasts, and get them to train you three in demonic versions of the three jutsus that I will train. Bankotsu will also help, and his other group too, so you'd better be working hard." he explained. "To start this training, I'll be giving you all the master scroll, which has all the known jutsus from around the world."

The demon Hikage/sensei began to hand out three huge scrolls to the three genin. Naruto was shocked at how much jutsus he could learn.

"This is impossible. How can we master these jutsus in four months?" Naruto asked.

"This is when the sharingan would come in handy." Itachi said as he and Kisame appeared a minute later. "I'll have to use these jutsus, so that you three can copy it with your sharingan."

"Clever. We also need to improve our other bloodlines, Itachi-san." Neji replied. "Particularly the Byakugan based jutsus."

"That will be my doing as well." Sesshoumaru said. "As well as the Tengugan, which I have to help you three unlock the higher stage. I can see back in Wave that Naruto has alreay unlocked the Karite Tengugan. But there is a more powerful form than the Karite version. It is similar to the Mangekyo, but it requires the user to save one's life."

"Opposite to the Mangekyo Sharingan, which requires for a user to kill his or her best friend." Kana said. "Let's get started."

(meanwhile, with Team Seven escorted back to Konoha by Team Eight)

"What happened, Kakashi?" a woman asked. Her genin were checking for pulses from the knocked out genin of Kakashi's team.

"Kurenai, we've been attacked by a mysterious force, and I caught a glimpse of Suna nin." Kakashi explained.

"Kurenai-sensei, we'd better get them to the hospital for recovery." a boy with a dog on his head said. "I'm sure they'll be better in time for the chunin exams."

"Great idea, Kiba. Hinata, can you help us escort them to the hospital?" Kurenai asked.

"Wait, hold on. I may be able to heal them. M-my knowledge of h-herbs and m-medicine can c-come in h-handy in the t-time of t-this." a blue-haired kunoichi stuttered. "I-it was K-Kikyo-sama that t-taught me."

"All right, what is the remedy?" the kunoichi leader asked with interest. After the question, Hinata started to chant an ancient prayer, followed by dabbing some herbs into Team Seven's foreheads. A half hour later, she started to place a recovery sutra sheets into their foreheads as well, and again, she chanted another prayer. At that moment, Sakura was waking up, followed by Sasuke, and finally, Kakashi and Kenji. However, Kenji was feeling mad.

"Now I remember. The boy Naruto...He killed my parents! That demon!" Kenji sobbed.

"I-it s-seems t-that K-Kenji-kun has recovered his m-memories about N-Naruto-kun. P-please tell m-me more." Hinata said.

"There was another boy. He said 'My team will defeat your team. It is destiny.' He had an eye just like yours!" he sobbed again. Hinata hovever, felt something terrible.

"T-that w-was N-Neji-n-ni-san?" Hinata asked, and started to sob. Her long lost cousin was found, but he was changed. Neji Hyuga went from a faithful branch member to a deadly adversary.

The Konoha squad went straight to the Hokage's office. The Sandaime Hokage was anything but pleased. However, he wasn't angry.

"The mission was a failure, Hokage-sama. But it wasn't our fault." Kakashi explained.

"I know. It seems to me that your group have found the lost sheep. So tell me, you saw Naruto?" the Sandaime Hokage asked.

"Yes Hokage-sama. We also ran into Neji Hyuga, and a mysterious girl." he answered.

"They became even more powerful than the Sannin, through that demon lord. It's not your fault nor it is mine for Naruto's flight, as well as Neji's." the Hokage replied. "You four may leave."

Team Seven had left the Hokage's office, feeling even more saddened. It was that time they began to cry over finding the two people they thought was lost. But Naruto and Neji changed from an innocent pair of kids to a brutal sadistic pair of killers.

(back in the Akatsukidaitoshi)

"Konoha must be destroyed! I swear in my nindo. That's my ninja way!" Naruto and Neji yelled as they trained together.

"Hmm. I believe it's time to bring Naomi-nee-chan over." Kana said to herself, and disappeared. A minute later, She came back with another girl that looked like her, only a year older, and her beauty has rivaled that of one of the Sannin, Tsunade.

"Naruto, Neji. Come over here." she said. "This is Naomi, my older sister. Naomi, this is Naruto Uzumaki, and Neji Hyuga."

"These two? They must be handsome as a daimyo. I am Naomi, the container of the Six-Tailed Tiger, and my other teammates are Hiroshi Toshihiro, container of the Five-Tailed Eagle. And this is Kenzo Miyakawa, container of the Four Tailed Wolf. My teammates were also from Konoha, but left one day after Uzumaki left with Sesshoumaru-sama. Our sensei is Kagura-sensei." Naomi said as Kagura arrived, now clad in an Akatsuki kimono.

"I must say, my team, as well as Sesshoumaru's team will enter the chunin exams together." she said.

"Yes, Kagura-san. Apart from entering them in the exams, I feel like destroying the village that gave the boys a hard time." Sesshoumaru said as he appeared a moment later, this time accompanied by a little girl, and a small demon carrying a staff.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, just how are we going to destroy that place?" the small demon asked.

"Jaken, it will be in four months, and this time, three villages, plus our city will obliterate them." he explained.

Four months had passed by, and the Akatsuki teams were now powerful enough to defeat an entire platoon of ANBU Black Ops. Naruto, Neji, and Kana had learned all the jutsus through the timeskip thanks to the sharingan. Kagura's team had also undergone the enhancement during the four year timeskip as well. But now, the former Konoha emigres had something to get their revenge on. Later that night, the teams were gathered at the square before all the members, and Sesshoumaru was giving a speech.

"People of Akatsukidaitoshi. I have come here to you all, because soon, we will go to war with Konoha. Too long have we seen demon containers getting persecuted by them, caring only for their precious Sasuke Uchiha, who's going to be the jewel of their village. I say tomorrow, prepare for a full mobilization." he explained.

Itachi, Kisame, and the other members were clapping when their leader had finished.

"That pathetic brother of mine is no jewel, but he's got the capability to be the village's weapon." Itachi said.

"Yeah, but us allying with Iwa and Suna? Sasori and I must be having a nightmare! We're wanted on the bingo book!" the blond haired ex-Iwa shinobi said.

"Calm down, Deidara. Our leader has also noted that we be taken off the bingo book. So we're fine." Sasori said.

"Tobi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Pien, Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Zetsu and Deidara. I believe it's time we induct the newcomers to our organization." Sesshoumaru said.

"Yes, leader-sama!" the members said in unison.

Teams Sesshoumaru and Kagura were in front of the demon Hikage, raising their hands, and holding a black flag with a red cloud, and a sun in the middle (refer to the Orb Union insignia)

"Do you all swear undivided loyalty to Akatsuki, and promised to protect them before yourselves?" he asked.

"Yes, Hikage-sama!" the newly inducted genin replied in unison.

That's it for now!


	5. Chapter 5

Another chappie! This time, I will introduce the current Akatsuki leader as Sesshoumaru's second-in-command. This chappie is mostly the Chunin Exams right into the Preliminary. However, I will stop there, since there will be some voting on who should be paired with whom for the preliminary round.

This chappie is the intro of Inuyasha and company.

Enjoy!

Chapter Five: Chunin Exams Part One

The two Akatsuki teams were traveling on horseback, on their way to Konoha. They stopped at Suna to pick up the Suna team with Baki.

"Riding on horses? You guys must be very resourceful." Baki said as they were near Fire country.

"Yeah. I've left Bankotsu again in charge, and my second-in-command from Ame is currently mobilizing our forces to attack Konoha as we speak." Sesshoumaru explained. "All right, Akatsuki teams, put your cloak and hat on. We must not be recognized right away."

"Finally, payback time!" Naruto, Neji, Hiroshi, and Kenzo thought.

When the group reached Konoha, they were greeted by two Konoha chunin unenthusiastically.

"You guys must be the teams that will take the Chunin exams, right? Enjoy your stay, and don't get into trouble." the Chunin said.

As the Suna team were walking around, the Akatsuki genins saw a group of Konoha genins as well. However, some of the genin were the same ones that they fought back in Wave. A certain Uchiha stopped them.

"Stop! I want to know your names, strangers!" he said.

"What? You don't remember us?" Naruto asked with a mocking voice.

"Sasuke, what is it?" the same pink haired kunoichi asked. "Ahh! You three again!?! It was your fault that our A-rank mission failed!"

"We managed to make it up by doing a couple of C-rank missions." Kenji said as he appeared after the other genin arrived. "Naruto Uzumaki, we meet again, you demon!"

"Well, it has been a surprise! Kenji Nozawa, tell me. Do you Konoha scumbags started to persecute the half-demons that lived here?" Naruto asked with a hint of malice.

"Those half-breeds? Those disgraceful things deserve to die, just like you, demon!" he yelled.

"Wait 'till I kill you, Nozawa!" Naruto snarled.

The group had left the genin not long after that, and proceeded to the examination hall. At the examination hall, the Akatsuki teams had answered all the questions, and Naruto fell asleep after the ninth question. Soon, he was shaken up by Kana.

"Naruto, get up now. We have passed the test." she said.

Suddenly, the window broke, and out came a woman with purple hair. The scarred examiner was arguing about how she was too early, and as such. When the examinees were sent to a huge forest, the female examiner explained the rules for the second test.

"There is the heaven scroll, and an earth scroll. If you have one of the two, collect the other scroll as well. Understand?" she explained. The examinees nodded.

When the second exam started, the Akatsuki members huddled together.

"We take out any one that has a scroll, got it?" Naruto said. "Let's knock out the Kumo group first."

When they've got all the scrolls, however, they sensed a presence that they never wanted to see for a long time. A man with a serpent eyes had appeared before them.

"Orochimaru, I presume?" Neji asked. "It's been too long, traitor."

"Neji Hyuga, an Akatsuki member? I must be going nuts." the snake man said.

"Away with you, or I'll call in your old friends." Kana said warningly.

"Do you think you six can stop me? I am one of the Sannin. You cannot defeat me." Orochimaru said.

"You were destined to lose this fight we're about to do!" Neji said as he activated the Byakugan. Orochimaru used a snake-based attack, but the Hyuga Akatsuki prodigy dispelled the attack with a palm rotation.

"Gekka Byakugan! You will experience the shock of your life, traitor!" Neji said as his speed vastly increased. "Eight trigrams sixty four palms!"

"Fool, I can sense your Byakugan moves!" Orochimaru sneered. He punched Neji, and proceeded to attack Kana, when he activated the Tengugan. He blocked the attack, only to be wrapped by a gigantic snake. The Hyuga was almost knocked out, when a crystal seed burst out "Karite Tengugan!"

Neji increased his attack rapidly, and damaged Orochimaru's tenketsu mildly. When he was about to be killed by a sword protuding out of the snake man's mouth, a black seed burst out of Kana's mind. She summoned more chakra, and used this attack: "Wind style! Tornado Blitz Jutsu!" The snake man flew out of sight. However, their troubles were far from over.

In the streets of Konoha, a guy with dog-ears was walking along with a girl who carried a bow and sets of arrows, a monk, a demon slayer kunoichi with a kimono, a small fox demon, and a cat. Suddenly, there were two Konoha nin that came up to them.

"You must help us! Our village is in danger!" the jounin said.

"What's the matter?" the monk replied.

"The demon has come beck after all these years!" another jounin replied.

"We're efficient demon slayers. What kind of demon?" the kunoichi demon slayer asked.

"I know that we're not allowed to talk about it, but the demon you must kill is the Nine-Tailed Fox." a third person said, this time, a chunin.

"Hey! I know that demon! The one that can create tsunamis, right?" the dog-eared boy said.

"Yes." he said. "The demon is contained in a boy called Naruto Uzumaki."

"OK." the four replied.

After the conversation, the dog-eared boy sniffed for demonic aura.

"I sensed a demonic aura over there! And by the looks of it, there are six demons, not one we're going to kill." he said.

"You're right, Inuyasha." the female archer replied.

"Let's split up. Kagome, you go with me and Shippo, and Inuyasha, you go with Sango. Use this exploding tag to send out a flare if you're in trouble. Got it?" the monk said.

"All right, Miroku." Inuyasha replied.

The demon slayers went to the forest of death, and almost went to the tower, when they ran into the Akatsuki team, apparently, Sesshoumaru's.

"So, this is the Nine-Tailed Fox's container. Well, let's draw out the demon from within, and kill it." Inuyasha said.

"Be careful." Sango replied. She got out her huge boomerang. "Hiraikotsu!"

Naruto took notice of the ambush. Immediately, he got out the Kyuubiheijin, and ready to battle. Neji did the same thing, and Kana was hiding in the bush, waiting to ambush the demon slayers when their guard is down.

"Sharingan!" Naruto and Neji yelled. They started to swing their swords at Inuyasha, which missed.

"Wind scar!" he yelled as a yellow light went straight to the two. Naruto fought back with another swing, and this time, his blade turned into diamonds. "Impossible! He can do the Adamant barrage?"

"Exactly! Adamant barrage!" Naruto yelled. But he used some chakra strings to attach to the diamond shards, and performed hand signs. "Fire style! Flame Shard Shower Jutsu!" Naruto twirled around, sending shard after shard into the two slayers. Inuyasha was tiring out, when Kana lunged at them, a wind blowing.

"Wind style! Wirlwind Wave Jutsu!" she yelled out. Inuyasha was slashed in the face with that attack.

Sango sent out a flare to alert the other demon slayers. A minute later, Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo appeared, ready to attack, but a squad of ANBU also appeared.

"Hey, it's that Nine-Tailed brat again! And Neji Hyuga? Those traitors! Let's kill them!" the ANBU said maliciously, as they got their swords out.

"Time to use this blade attack on them." Naruto said. He concentrated on the blade, and made a slasing gesture. After the gesture, a whip like motion sliced the ANBU, revealing a serpent like blade.

"What the hell?!?! Thet kid copied out Jakotsu's attack!" Inuyasha yelled.

"We're actually dealing with more than just three demon containers. They were trained in this condition to withstand even the most powerful ninja." Miroku explained. "But the swords. Who could have given them that?"

"I sense Sesshoumaru is giving them that kind of power. The last time I fought him, I was pummeled badly, and not to mention him activating three bloodlines at the same time!" Inuyasha said.

"Yes, you've met our sensei. Sesshoumaru-sensei was kind to give us strength to fight back after all these years." Neji said. "You were destined to die, Inuyasha."

"How do you know my name?" Inuyasha asked angrily.

"Are you forgetting that Sesshoumaru is our sensei? By the way, got to go." Kana said, as the three disappeared iin a cloud of smoke they created. When they got to the tower, they were surprised to see Kagura's team already there, followed by the Suna siblings.

"That was quick." Kana said. "Let's rest here for now."

OK, here's the candidates for the preliminaries:

Kenji, Sasuke, and Sakura from Team Seven (Naruto being in Akatsuki)

Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji from Team Ten

Kiba, Shino, and Hinata from Team Eight

Lee, TenTen, and Sato from Team Guy (Neji being in Akatsuki)

Gaara, Temari and Kankuro from Team Baki

Kin, Dosu, and Zaku from Sound Genin

Hiroshi, Kenzo, and Naomi from Team Kagura of Akatsuki

Naruto, Neji, and Kana from Team Sesshoumaru of Akatsuki

Which candidates to be paired up with whom for the battle.

Here's a voting question:

Which part of the Chunin exams should the Neji/Hinata match be in?

Preliminaries, in which Neji shows his brutality in front of his former fellow classmates OR

Finals, in which Neji shows his brutality in front of the entire crowd, showing signs of revenge to Hiashi and Hanabi.

Find out next time!


	6. Chapter 6

I've got the results from the voting about the Neji brutality thing. The question, however, is should he do it at Hinata, or the upcoming OC, Sato. However, this chappie will be dedicated to the jutsus that I've made up, as well as the higher forms of Byakugan, Tengugan, and the Sharingan, and its uses. Plus other jutsus that were real.

Jutsu lists:

Whirlwind Wave Jutsu (wind style): an A-rank wind ninjutsu that requires a fan as a weapon. The attack involves a medium amount of chakra, and gathers a full blown gust of wind.

Sand Coffin (earth style): a jutsu that manipulates the sand to cover up the target.

Sand funeral: (earth style): a jutsu that manipulates the sand to crush the target that was trapped by the Sand Coffin.

Flame mass coffin (fire-style): an S-rank ninjutsu that uses fire to trap multiple targets. It can be extremely dangerous if used improperly.

Flame mass pyre (fire style): an S-rank jutsu that uses the fire to burn the trapped targets that were trapped in the Flame mass coffin.

Sound Illusion (sound style): an A-rank jutsu that causes the target to hallucinate through the sound.

Sound mass migraine: an S-rank jutsu that is used within a ten-mile radius, that causes targets within the said radius to experience mass headaches through the sound

Water jaw (Water style): an A-rank jutsu that manipulates the body of water to trap a target in a crocodile like trap.

Water sinker (water style): an A-rank jutsu that manipulates the body of water to drown the target down to the bottomless abyss.

Sword attacks:

Wind Scar (wind style): a B-rank sword ninjutsu that sends out a yellow blade, striking multiple targets.

Backlash Wave (wind style): a B-rank sword jutsu that repels any other sword jutsus, and dispel clones at one attack.

Adamant Barrage (earth style): an A-rank sword jutsu that requires a transformation of any demonic sword from a normal blade, to a diamond blade. Can be manipulated by any elemental jutsu, once attached by chakra strings.

Fox Flame Twister (fire style): an A-rank sword jutsu that requires an elemental energy surge to flow through the blade.

Kekkei genkei:

Byakugan: a kekkei genkai that allows the user to have a 360 degree vision. Also allows the user to see the tenketsu, and either halt the flow of chakra, or increase it.

Gekka Byakugan: a higher form of Byakugan that requires the user to have a tailed beast sealed inside him/her, in order to unlock it. Must have byakugan to unlock this form.

Sharingan: a kekkei genkai that allows the user to copy every ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and genjutsu.

Mangekyo Sharingan: a higher form of Sharingan that requires the user to kill his/her best friend, in order to unlock it. Must have sharingan to unlock this form.

Tengugan: a kekkei genkai that allows the user to see demonic chakra, and halt the flow of demonic chakra. Also allows the user to copy demonic ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu.

Karite Tengugan: a higher form of Tengugan that requires the user to save his/her best friend's life. The unlocking of this form is in the form of a SEED bursting, therefore the user has glazed eyes.

That's it for now!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello again! Another chappie coming up for Akatsuki Empire, but however, I'm dedicating this chappie to the political climate that's happening right now.

News Updates on ANN, Attha News Network.

Light's recent updates:

Akatsukidaitoshi has expanded its population so far after the Chunin Exams had begun, from 729,000 people, to a whooping 18,720,000 people. The land of Light has recently created four other cities, all of them shinobi. The new cities of Hakubodaitoshi, Mayonakadaitoshi, and Hirudaitoshi were officially opened by the temporary Hikage Bankotsu, after the current Hikage Sesshoumaru left for Konoha with his genin team.

Hakubo means dusk, Mayonaka means midnight, and Hiru means noon.

As promised by the current Hikage, Akatsukidaitoshi has built a series of railways that connected between Akatsuki, Hakubo, Hiru, and Mayonaka, as well as Suna and Iwa in Wind and Earth countries. Light also became the first nation to adopt nuclear energy for the citizen's needs of electrical power, fitting the five new reactors with a device that can cancel the jamming effects imposed on nuclear power.

Wind's recent updates:

The Kazekage of Suna has proposed to the Hikage of Akatsuki a political union by means of a political marriage between Temari of the Desert, and one of the Akatsuki organization members. The Hikage chose Itachi Uchiha as the suitable candidate, because not only would Suna gain a bloodline, the Uchiha clan would be revived in Akatsukidaitoshi. This move seriously concerned the Konoha Council, especially the Sandaime Hokage, who feared that the Sharingan would be transferred from Konoha to Akatsuki, with Itachi reviving the clan.

"This is a great honor. I've told Sesshoumaru the news, seeing as he left for Konoha with his team. He was pleased, 'cause he was actually expecting the union between the two nations." the temporary Hikage, Bankotsu of the Band of Seven replied.

In Konoha, we got this response:

"Damn that Uchiha! It's his fault that we're losing our most valuable asset to this village!" a Konoha chunin replied angrily.

Earth's recent updates:

The Tsuchikage of Iwa has also proposed to the Hikage of Akatsuki the same deal the Kazekage made. The political union between Iwa and Akatsuki would further bind Suna to the Light camp, as another political marriage was proposed between Suna and Iwa was announced. This is the nuptials:

-Princess Hiroko Matsuhita of Iwa will wed Gaara of the Desert of Suna.

-Lord Hiroshi Toshihiro of Akatsuki will wed Princess Sachiko Matsuzaka of Iwa.

And that is the news updates for now!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello again! Akatsuki Empire is back again for another chappie! But, until anyone can decides which opponent Neji should brutally beat up, I'll be dedicating any chapters on other things other than the usual timeline. This chapter will cover Itachi's acquisition of the Tengugan, and the Byakugan, like I said back in the first chapter, Itachi will undergo the Sharingan/Byakugan fusion enhancement. I'm still covering the Chunin Exams arc, but just before Neji's or Naruto's or even Kana's match.

Chapter Eight: Chunin Exams Part Two and Mobilization

(Akatsukidaitoshi)

In an abandoned lab in the outskirts of Akatsukidaitoshi, Itachi was lying in a table, surrounded by a team of surgeons and doctors. He was groggy from the usage of an anesthetic that was given to him earlier. The enhancement has begun.

"We have the leftover of the Hyuga DNA with us." one doctor said, holding a vial.

"All right, let's inject this DNA now!" said the second doctor, as he got an injection needle, ready to inject the DNA into Itachi's eyes.

(4 days later)

Itachi was still groggy from the anesthetic, but felt that his eyes were sore. After going to the bathroom, he looked into the mirror, and was shocked at what he saw.

"My eyes! I have the Byakugan, fused with my own Sharingan, and now it is fused together to create the same eyes that Naruto, the Hyuga boy, and Kana have, the Tengugan." he said to himself.

Kisame was knocking at the door of Itachi's house, with some groceries, and a few letters.

"Itachi, it's me, Kisame. Open up, I've got some food for ya." the shark faced man said. A minute later, Itachi opened the door.

"Kisame, thanks for the food, but what is that letter for?" Itachi asked.

"A letter for you, and two letters for the Hikage. Open up your letter." Kisame said. As the Uchiha opened the letter, he read:

_Itachi,_

_How are you? We're doing fine in this hellhole, after coming back here, just for the Chunin exams. Listen, we saw Orochimaru at the Forest of Death, and managed to beat him, but not before he bit into your pathetic brother's neck. Neji, Kana, and I saw a mark that came out of his neck. We also ran into Sesshoumaru-sensei's younger brother. I swear that half-demon was awfully good. Too bad he's in the wrong side. Please write back, and by the way, have you heard the news about a political marriage on Attha News Network? It involves you, tough. Bankotsu can give you the details, but I suggest that you write to Sesshoumaru-sensei about this. Say hi to Pein for me._

_Yours truly,_

_Naruto Uzumaki of Akatsukidaitoshi_

Kisame was chuckling with a grin in his face.

"Well, Itachi. Have YOU really heard the news?" Kisame said.

"The news about a political marriage? Maybe, but that was before I got this surgery." Itachi replied.

"You've been arranged to marry the Princess of Suna." the shark man replied.

"Really? Then we must see this Suna princess." he replied. "We have to go to Konoha, to help in the attack, although I would be glad to pummel my weak brother again."

The pair went to the Hikage's office, only to find the rest of the Akatsuki elite gathered near the Hikage.

"Thank you, Renkotsu, for giving me this message about the imminent attack on Konoha." Bankotsu replied. "All right, you all know why I have summoned you here. It's because we are going to attack Konoha, that trash can of a village, for good reasons. One, is that we're helping Suna and Iwa get their revenge for the stuff that happened to them. Two, because some of our genin that were competing in the Chunin exams want revenge for the suffering they endured at the hands of those filthy villagers. I must say, we've been getting an influx of half-demon immigrants to Light, and I'm impressed. Too bad Inuyasha didn't want to join his brother's organization. But that's okay."

"I've heard that the traitor Orochimaru is also planning to attack Konoha." Deidara said. "But only his village will attack, since the Suna nin will be attacking the Konoha nin with us."

"You've got a point there, Deidara." Suikotsu replied. "If you bring me along, I'll provide medical support, and Ginkotsu will provide artillery firepower."

"The armored corps of Akatsukidaitoshi has been mobilised, along with the artillery corps, Summoner corps, and the feared Air Force Squadrons. I've made a wise decision of purchasing some of those things, although Sesshoumaru suggested to me that I do that, in order to preserve our image as a modern city." Bankotsu said. "What kind of those machines we've purchased?"

"We've purchased E-45 Mayonaka Stealth fighter bombers, E-27 Nirvana fighters, and E-54 Akumu Stealth bombers." a secretary replied.

"We've also bought and produced M-9/X-7A Manda Tanks, and M-18/X-16 Reaper Tanks." another aide replied, reading a top secret report.

"Very well. Deploy them at the border of River country, and Fire." Bankotsu ordered. "AS for you all, you may leave, and station yourselves at Konoha immediately.

The Akatsuki Elite has peparted from their city, along with three members of the Band of Seven: Suikotsu, Ginkotsu, and Renkotsu.

"You specialize in explosives, too, Renkotsu?" Itachi asked while traveling.

"Yep, and you may learn my moves, as long as I learn some of you moves, too." Renkotsu replied.

Meanwhile, at Konoha, Naruto,, Neji, and Kana were taking a break from their encounter with not only Orochimaru, but Inuyasha, and his friends.

"Man, I've never faced a bunch of demon slayers before." Naruto said. "But I'm sure Sesshoumaru-sensei can tell us."

"You're right. Our team, as well as Kagura's team is in grave danger from those demon slayers we've encountered. However, Gaara would be in danger as well."

"Right, since he's the Shukaku's container." Kana said. "Naruo, can you come with me, please? Neji, you go with Naomi for a sec." She grabbed Naruto along, and went to a room. Inside, was a small table, filled with two cups for tea, and a huge plate of sushi. Naruto put on his Akatsuki cloak, and kneel dow on to the floor, facing Kana. She put on her Akatsuki kimono on as well.

"Just before we get started, I'd like to say a few words to you." she said. "Naruto, since I've first met you, you were a funny child. But as the seasons grew, you became more mature. I love you, and I want to cherish this moment with you in this tea ceremony of love. Would you go out with me, love me as a friend, maybe more?"

"Kana, I love you, but we're too young to pursue a relationship. But yes, I'd love to be with you." Naruto said, as he kissed her in the forehead.

"Hehehe. Not in my forehead, silly. Here." She said as she kissed him in the lips. "Let's eat."

Their tea ceremony was solemnly beautiful, with the same words Kana's sister said to Neji. Hiroshi, and Kenzo went to the cafeteria to get some lunch. An hour later, the two Akatsuki teams, plus the Suna siblings noticed another team arrive. It has been two days since being in the tower. Kurenai's team had arrived at last! But Hinata was shaking with panic.

"What's wrong, Hinata?" Kurenai asked.

"I s-sense Neji-nii-san here, along with N-Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she pointed at Neji, who was clad in the Akatsuki cloak, and hat.

"Neji Hyuga? The boy that ran away?" Kiba asked.

"Hehehe. I did ran away, but because I had an argument with Hiashi-sama, before my sensei found me."

Flashback

_Eight year old Neji Hyuga was glaring at his uncle, Hiashi after having his head fried._

"_Hmph. You think you can surpass the Head family, but you never will. Remember your place!" he lectured as he activated the Hyuga curse seal again. Neji was wringing in agony. Then, he started to cry._

"_Stop crying! You are a disgrace! Even more than your pathetic cousin!" he yelled as he threw the young male Hyuga across. Just then, Neji got up, and glared._

"_I'm out of here. But someday, I will take up my revenge on you, and the rest of the Head family! If you want to hate me, despise me, so be it!" Neji said with a hint of anger on his voice. Then, he spun around and ran. A minute later, he bumped into a tall figure, with white long hair._

"_Don't run away. I won't hurt you." the figure said. "I sense with my Tengugan eye that you must have suffered being under the Head family's care. Don't worry, you aren't alone. There is a boy who has no parents, and were despised savagely. I can take you, and the other boy to a new home. How would you like that?" _

"_Yes, sir. Who are you, anyway?" Neji asked._

"_My name's Sesshoumaru. You must be Neji Hyuga of the branch family." Sesshoumaru replied. "I also sense that you want revenge. You have come to the right place. Let us be going."_

End Flashback

"I've been branded with that cursed seal the moment Lady Hinata turned three! And worse, my father was murdered by the Head family as a sacrificial lamb to prevent the war between Konoha, and Kumo!" Neji yelled as he started to sob. "Someday, I'll get my revenge!"

Team Kurenai backed away from the Akatsuki group, but Hinata was still crying after what Neji said. Could it be true? Could it be that Neji was becoming more like the boy who killed everyone in his own clan? Hinata could have talked to sasuke about what her own long lost cousin had said. When the final day had come, Hinata went to Kakashi's team, and told Sasuke about Neji's tendencies.

"And h-he told m-me, 'if you want to hate me, despise me, so be it.' I've n-never f-felt so b-badly hurt b-before." Hinata explained. Sasuke was wide eyed. And clutching his head at the same time. Her cousin, plus Naruto no doubt, are becoming more like his hated brother, Itachi.

Back with the Akatsuki team, they saw other teams that arrived, including the Oto genins. It was customary to have heated rivalries between Oto and Akatsuki, since their leader betrayed Itachi and the others, by trying to take over his body. Naruto saw a familiar face with glasses.

"Well, Kabuto, Don't you remember us?" Naruto asked with a malicious grin.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" the man called Kabuto asked, shocked.

"Tell us quietly, why have you been giving Sasori wrong information?" Neji asked angrily.

"I don't know what are you talking about." Kabuto said nervously.

"We'll deal with you, later." Kana replied.

After the confrontation, the genin was gathered before their senseis, with the Sandaime Hokage explaining the point of the Chunin exam. After the speech, the first Proctor, who was coughing a lot, told about the first match up.

Sasuke Uchiha vs Yoroi

This battle was primarily in favor of the mystery man who sucked up Sasuke's chakra, until he activated the cursed seal Orochimaru had given him. As a result, the mystery man was defeated, and Sasuke was the winner.

Kankuro vs Another Mystery Leaf Nin

This battle was in favor of Kankuro, who used his puppet to defeat another mystery nin. Obviously, Kankuro won. (Like I'm going to write out the details of the battle)

TenTen vs Temari

The taijutsu specialist in weapons got her ass kicked big time by Temari's Wind Scythe Jutsu. She also learned some of the Wind jutsus that Kana used from her mentor, Kagura. In the end, Temari won.

Kin vs Sakura

The match was started with Kin gaining the upper hand with sounds, until Sakura used her inner spirit to pummel the Oto kunoichi to the ground. However, forehead girl was also knocked out as a result of Kin's Oto based jutsu, so it was a draw.

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

Another chappie at last! This time, I'll continue with the Preliminaries, and will include Naruto's match, along with Neji's and Kana's.

Chapter Nine: Chunin Exams Part Three

Next up, Kana vs Ino

Kana was pleased with herself. Not only she's fighting another Konoha kunoichi, but a clan member that specializes in Mind attacks.

"Will the two battlers, please face each other." the proctor replied. "Begin!"

Kana drew out her fan, and started to attack the Yamanaka. Ino responded by throwing a shuriken. However, the fan wielding Akatsuki kunoichi merely blocked it.

"Pathetic. Let me demonstrate! Wind Style! Storm twister jutsu!" A cyclone appeared, and went straight for her opponent. She was trapped in the twister, and fell down after the twister stopped. The Yamanaka went on the offensive.

"Mind transfer jutsu!" She yelled. Kana however, dodged the attack, and started to attach explosive tags on her kunai. The result was that Ino was hit twice in the face by the debris that Kana created.

"Well, time for me to show you the ultimate coup de grace!" she said with a malice on her smile. "Sharingan!"

"Hey! That's Sasuke's ability! How did you-" Ino began to ask, but was stunned at what will happen next.

"Mangekyo Sharingan!" she said maliciously. A dark alternate world was in place, and Ino found herself tied into a pole, with Kana holding a flute.

"In this world under my Tsukuyomi, you will experience your pain!" Kana said, as she got out a flute, and started to play the music. The tied kunoichi felt relieved when the illusion showing a ladybug appeared. However, the ladybug turned into a spider, and started to multiply. Ino kept on screaming like crazy at no reason in the real world, and fell down, passed out.

"Winner, Kana." the proctor said.

Neji vs Hinata

Neji went down to the arena, but before he did, he talked to Naruto.

"Naruto, I want you to film this battle, so it will show the rest of my former clan what I mean years ago." Neji instructed. As he went down to the arena, he felt sadistic.

"OK, begin!" said the proctor again.

Neji started to smile maliciously, and started to talk to Hinata.

"Finally, I can get my revenge for the suffering that I felt a long time ago. My father is dead by you Head family bastards, and I'm going to get my revenge!" he said maliciously again.

"N-Neji nii-san, b-before y-you think a-about your r-revenge, ask y-yourself this." Hinata said, and started to speak without stuttering. "Does killing the Head family will get your father back? OK, someone kills someone for vengeance, and the avenger kills the killer in revenge. How does it bring peace to yourself?"

"You avenge the person. Let us fight." Neji said. "Byakugan!"

"Byakugan!" Hinata said too. They started to fight, but a minute later, Neji was overpowering Hinata.

"Hehe. Rasengan fist! Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Drill Strikes!" he said as a mini orb appeared in his fingers. He drilled Hinata's tenketsu, damaging it, until Hinata can no longer move.

"Pathetic. Gekka Byakugan!" a demonic eye had replaced the evil eye in Neji's eyes. But Hinata drew out a bow and arrow. "Like that's going to stop me!"

Hinata shot the arrow, and struck the wall. Neji was confident enough, but realized his mistake.

"Eight trigrams Sixty four purification points!" Hinata yelled. Neji was struck sixty four times, and that was when he felt the presence of a sewer.

"**Welcome, Neji Hyuga. I have been weanting to meet you for a long time. You're here, because you want my power." **said a demon.

"Yes. You must be the Eight Tailed Snow Dragon. Lend me your strength." Neji said.

"**Very well. You will also transform into a dragon too." **replied the Eight Tailed Dragon.

In the real world, Neji started to transform into a dragon in one tailed form. He was grinning sadistically.

"Your fate is sealed, foolish priestess!" Neji growled maliciously. He drew out the Hachibiheijin, and charged at Hinata, slicing her bow, and chopping her arrows into pieces. She screamed, as she started to throw a barrage of kunais, with a spiritual sutra planted in tem. It was then, Neji activated the tengugan, and also had a crystal seed burst.

"Karite Tengugan!" Neji said.He started to relentlessly punch Hinata, first in the face, which broke her jaw, and then kneed her in the gut. Then, he transformed his sword into a diamond blade.

"Adamant barrage!" he yelled, as showers of diamonds hurled towards Hinata. Neji then did some hand signs. "Elemental fusion style! Shard explosion Shower Jutsu!" A series of explosions surrounded Hinata, and she was almost out of chakra.

"And now, Sharingan!" Neji said sadistically. "Mangekyo Sharingan!"

It was the same thing as the last match, only Hinata saw the replay of her worst moment. Her kidnapping by a Kumo nin, Neji running away, and worst of all, he used another Byakugan based jutsu while in Tsukuyomi.

"Eight Trigrams Two Hundred Fifty Six Strikes!" Neji said as the torture began. In the end, Hinata fell down, but before the match ended, Neji stood over her.

"If you want to kill me, hate me, despise me, dislike me. If you want to cling on to your wretched life, flee. For you lack hatred to kill me." Neji said, as he stabbed Hinata with the sword at her arms, legs, the gut, and also broke her arm. The jounin tried to stop him, but he responded by knocking them out with the rotation. The end of the match was very brutal, as Hinata was also slashed in the face by the sword, and was thrown across the arena. Back up in the stands, her teammates were shaking, Team Ten was crying, Team Guy was passed out, and Team Seven was also shaking, with Sasuke yelling, clutching his head. It was as Hinata said. Neji is indeed becoming like Itachi, But No one anticipated what would the outcome of Naruto's match would be, for Naruto could be the most brutal shinobi anyone's ever fought yet.

"Winner, Neji Hyuga." The response was a major yelling from the stands, mixed with sobs, as soon as the Konoha nin started to come to their senses.

"Butcher! Demon!" the Konoha nin were yelling. Neji however, responded by using another deadly jutsu. "Sound migraine jutsu!" At once, the Konoha nin were clutching their heads, smirking.

Shikamaru vs Dosu

It was a match that ended easily with Dosu being knocked out by Shikamaru's Shadow Possession Jutsu, despite the sound torture.

Hiroshi vs Sato

The match was heavily in favor of Hiroshi, who brutally killed Sato with the Chidori that he learned from Sesshoumaru. It turns out that Sato and Hiroshi were bitter enemies, because his family killed Hiroshi's as a response to the secret of another demon contained in Hiroshi. He also tapped into the demon inside of him, and enhanced the Chidori.

Kenzo vs Choji

This match ended even before it began. With Kenzo calling Choji fatso, he was fired up, only to be brutally beaten up by Kenzo's demonic Rasengan through the Akimitchi's gut.

Naomi vs Zaku

Zaku forfeited after being pummeled by Naomi, with summoning numerous demons, and killing them, but used a Forbidden Jutsu: Dance of the Dead.

Kiba vs Shino

Shino won after using his bugs to immobilize Kiba, and Akamaru, and sucking their chakra dry.

Naruto vs Kenji

The long awaited match has begun. The people in the stands were nervous, aware about their friend was going to face.

"All right! Begin!" the proctor said.

Naruto started to pull out his Kyuubiheijin, and Kenji began to pull out his katana. The two swords clashed, before Kenji began to bombard Naruto with Water jutsus

"Water style! Dragon Suffocation jutsu!" Kenji said with a grin. When Naruto was knocked out, Kenji grinned. "At last! Your death has been confirmed!"

Meanwhile, Naruto was in the sewers again, just like Neji.

"**Let me guess, you want my power. So be it. I'll give you my strength, and I also want you to kill that brat. His family tried to kill me." **The Nine Tailed Fox said.

Naruto began to transform into a fox, with the sword powered up.

"Adamant barrage!" the shards began to bombard Kenji, and impaled him everywhere, but his heart. Naruto walked towards him, with a sadistic grin in his face.

"Fire style! Flame Coffin!" Kenji was trapped in the fire, and he started to scream. "Fire style! Flame Pyre!" Kenji was burnt to death. In the stands this time, all the Konoha nin were screaming, and sobbing. They were now frozen with fear. Sasuke's nightmare was true. The Akatsuki genin were now resembling Itachi every second of it. The Sand nin were happy, with their ally lauching a series of revenge upon the village that shunned them.

"Winner, Naruto."

At last! Their fears had been confirmed. Akatsuki was going to doom their village.

And that's Chapter nine!


	10. Chapter 10

Hi! Another chappie coming to you! A little side note: Haku and Zabuza will appear in this chapter, but the reason why they're still alive, is because Tazuna's death has already passed, and the Konoha Team Seven being knocked out, so there's no point of Zabuza and Haku dying. Plus, I'll also introduce Yugito, the demon container of the two tailed cat, plus one Kumo OC. I'll also throw in Iwa and Kiri OC teams as well. Enjoy! In this fic also, Haku is a guy, like in the anime. Yes, Jiraiya will be in this chapter.

Chapter Ten: Chunin Exams Part Four and a Sannin Confrontation

Rock Lee vs Gaara

This match was an interesting match, with Rock Lee, a shinobi who can't do ninjutsu or genjutsu almost defeating Gaara. But Gaara managed to use Sand Coffin to break Lee's arm and leg, before being stopped by a jounin that looked exactly like him.

Yugito of Kumo vs Kintaro of Iwa

Little was known about this match, but it was certainly interesting, because the Konoha nins were watching a match between two former enemies of their village, Iwa and Kumo. In the end, Yugito defeated Kintaro with a deadly Lightning Based Jutsu, despite the fact that Kintaro was actually a half-demon. More like half-human, half-wolf.

Haku of Kiri vs Mayura of Iwa

The match between Haku and Mayura was quick, with Mayura beaten easily by Haku's crystal ice mirrors. Unlike the last match, it wasn't a demon container against a half-demon. Clearly, it was human vs half-demon.

"This is strange. Kumo and Iwa teams have also made it to the preliminaries, as well as a Kiri team, too." Kabuto said while watching the match.

The other two matches between a mystery Kiri genin and another Kumo genin also ended in a draw, and another Kiri genin versus a mystery Oto nin. Two other mystery Oto nin versed against each other, and ended in a double knockout, which unsurprisingly, ended in a draw.

Shinosuke of Kumo vs Junchiro of Iwa

This match was fought only for ten minutes, with Junchiro of Iwa using an Earth based jutsu to repel and backfire the Kumo genin's lightning attack. This match is the final match of the preliminaries.

After the final match, the sixteen people that will go through the finals were picking a card with a number on it. After the random picking, each contestant said their number.

"One." Naruto said.

"Two." Neji said.

"Three." Gaara said.

"Four." Kankuro said.

"Five." Naomi said.

"Six." Yugito said.

"Seven." Temari said.

"Eight." Hiroshi said.

"Nine." Kenzo said.

"Ten." Shikamaru said.

"Eleven." Kana said.

"Twelve." Kenzo said.

"Thirteen." Shino said.

"Fourteen." Haku said.

"Fifteen." Junchiro said.

"Sixteen." Sasuke said.

"Here's the match up for the finals. Number one will battle number sixteen, number two will battle number fifteen, and so forth. Basically, first fights last, second fights fifteenth. You have one month to prepare, so learn new moves, and new tactics. Until then, good luck." the Sandaime Hokage explained.

After the explanation, the six Akatsuki teams went to their respective senseis, with Naruto bowing to Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru-sensei, Neji and I have already tapped into our inner power already." Naruto said. "I feel sorry for Kana. She hasn't unlocked the demonic chakra yet."

"I can manage. Right now, my sister and I need to be in a teahouse." Kana said. "Sesshoumaru-sensei, are we going to do some training for the finals?"

"Yes Kana, but we will start with a meditation first in th bathhouse. Send a flare if you sense anyone peeking." Sesshoumaru told her. Lunch time came, and the three genin were eating sushi, and drinking tea in a teahouse not far from Ichiraku ramen. Neji was silently thinking about what he will do to unleash his revenge on the clan that used him as scapegoats. Naruto got out of the teahouse, when he saw a huge man with white hair as long as Sesshoumaru's. But the only difference is that he's wearing a weird forehead protector, different from the normal Konoha forehead protector. And to top it off, he's peeking at the ladies that were bathing.

"Hey, Neji. You better come here." Naruto told the Hyuga. Neji got up, and looked around.

"What is it, Naruto?" Neji asked. He found his answer in the form of the peeking pervert. The two Akatsuki genin were wearing their cloak and hat, and snuck on the man. "What the hell are you doing, hermit?"

The man gave a startled yell. Immediately, the ladies at the bathhouse were throwing objects at the pervert. "Peeping tom! Get out!" They took the man out of the roof, and went to a training ground.

"What are you thinking, peeping on those ladies?" Naruto asked angrily. "What are you, some kind of pervert? And by the way, who are you?"

"What did you interrupt my research for?" the man asked in return. "This is the research." He held out a book entitled Icha Icha Paradisu.

"That abomination? It is banned in our city." Neji replied.

"So that's why I was kicked out of that place. Too bad, it was kinda cool." the man replied. "And by the way, I'm what they call the toad sage."

"More likely Pervy Sage, you perverted old fool." Kana said as she appeared a minute later. "Hey, you two haven't finished your meal yet."

"We'll finish later. Right now, we apprehended this pervert right here." Naruto said. Before he could reply, Neji replied first. "Toad sage? Pervy sage? You must be one of the Sannin. Jiraiya the Perverted Toad Sage, isn't it?"

"Yes, for someone who was in the same group that Orochimaru used to be in." Jiraiya replied. "You three are the Akatsuki, aren't you?" His voice was getting serious.

"Ah, I guess you can tell by our cloak and kimono." Kana said. Before the three genin could leave, Jiraiya blocked the way.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he said as a puff of smoke appeared, and there were two clones appeared. Each of them were holding what appears to be five small purple flames. "I'm sorry, you three. But I can't have you all rely on the demonic aura all the time." But before he can apply a sealing jutsu on the three Akatsuki genin, Sesshoumaru appeared out of nowhere, and grabbed his wrist, Neji dispelling Jiraiya's clones.

"You're not to lay a finger, let alone five fingers on them, do you understand?" Sesshoumaru asked menacingly.

"You've got to understand. They can't rely on the demonic chakra all the time." Jiraiya tried to explain, but was kicked by the demon Hikage/sensei.

"If you dare to attack one of my genin, according to the law of the nation of Light, and the laws of Akatsukidaitoshi, any foreign nin that tries to either attack, place a sealing jutsu, or injure any citizen of the said city while in a foreign village or city, it is considered an act of war, and the Akatsuki Elite will be deployed to torture the suspect. In other words, harm them again, or I call them, get it?" the Hikage said. When Jiraiya nodded, Sesshoumaru said "Get out!"

After the confrontation, his team, as well as Kagura's team were sitting in a campfire, discussing the planned invasion. The Suna nin arrived, following by an Iwa team, led by a jounin called Akitoki Yamato. His features were that he had brown hair, and red eyes, indicating that he is also a half demon.

"Welcome, Iwa nin. We have been discussing the planned invasion of Konoha, and how we are going to destroy it. Coincidentally, Orochimaru is also planning to destroy it as well." Sesshoumaru explained. "Iwa will participate in this attack too."

"Well, thank you for letting us get our revenge, after all these years." Akitoki Yamato said. "You've received a letter from the caretaker back in your city about a political marriage. And how our country will unite with yours and the Wind country."

"It will be a trial monarchy, with three kages ruling an empire." Baki replied. "Where is Itachi Uchiha? He needs to meet his fiancee."

"Itachi Uchiha is outside the gates of Konoha. Apparently, he's wanted in the bingo book for killing everyone but his brother in his own clan." Kagura said. "It would be wise to meet him right away, while the moon is still out."

So the large group went outside the gate, and found Itachi and Kisame camped in their own campfire.

"Well Itachi, it looks like one of them in the Suna team is your fiancee. The kunoichi, for instance." Kisame said. Itachi got up, and held a hand that meant for them to stop.

"Hold it! I sense an intruder." he said, asn he searched for the intruder. A minute later, he came back, bringing with him a Konoha jounin. It was the same jounin who was the proctor for the preliminaries.

"Hayate Gekko. What brings you to here?" Itachi asked with a kunai in his throat.

"I..I was j-just-"the captive began to explain, but was punched by Akitoki.

"Scum! You've stumbled upon a group of S-rank criminals. For that you must die!" Baki said angrily as Gaara gagged his mouth.

"Sand coffin!" Hayate was trapped in the cocoon of sand, unable to make a noise. "Sand funeral!" As in the assassination of Tazuna, blood spurted out in all directions. Sesshoumaru managed to use a cleaning jutsu to clean up the mess. Itachi then continued to talk.

"Who is my fiancee?" he asked. Temari came forward.

"My name's Temari of the desert, and I'm your fiancee." she replied with a blush in his face. "Kankuro, can you give us any drink?"

"Let's see. I've got a bottle of grape juice inside the Crow." Kankuro replied. At the moment, Sasori and Deidara came.

"Hehe. I never thought you would find other uses for the puppets that I've created for you, eh Kankuro?" Sasori said.

"Nice to see you again, Sasori-sama." the pupeteer said.

"Akitoki, nice to see you again! After all these years!" Deidara said as he shook Akitoki's hand.

"Deidara, my old friend. It seems to me that we've come together to beat Orochimaru to it first in terms of destroying this hellhole." Akitoki replied.

The group talked all night, until it was time to return to Konoha again.

Hi! When I said there will be a Gundam Seed Destiny twist in this Naruto fic, I really mean it! So read all of the chapters in this fic, and try to find any GSD signs. See ya!


	11. Chapter 11

Welcome again to Akatsuki Empire! After all the delays, I'm ready to publish another chapter. The reason for the delay, is that most of the chapters that I've been publishing is in the library, and it is on strike, so you must have a pretty good idea where I live. Before we continue, I'd like to point out the Gundam Seed Destiny twists that I've been putting on in this story. Here's the twists:

- the activation of the Karite Tengugan in a form of a seed bursting is similar to the SEED mode that the Gundam Seed people, such as Kira, Shinn, and Athrun have activated.

- the logo of Akatsukidaitoshi would resemble that of the Orb Union

- enhancement of Naruto and company is similar to the creation of coordinators in which they can do more stuff

- Akitoki Yamato has brown hair and red eyes, and that's a cross features of Kira and Shinn

- Naruto and Neji having a grudge against Konoha in the same level Shinn has against Orb

- the name Sato as a replacement for Team Guy is the same name as the guy that was responsible for dropping Junius Seven

- Hinata telling Neji about the useless points of revenge is similar to Cagalli telling Athrun the same thing after he "killed" Kira

And now, it's time to read!

Chapter Eleven: Summons, Mobilizations, and Change of Plans

The next morning, Team Sesshoumaru was up and training again. Naruto and Neji were practising their ninjutsu, while Kana was practicing her genjutsu.

"Neji, do you think maybe we should do more genjutsu training?" Naruto asked. "I mean, that's the part that we've never used."

"You know, I've been thinking about that. That would a pretty good idea. We can ask Itachi about counter genjutsu moves, as well as normal genjutsu moves." Neji said. Just then, Sesshoumaru came up to them.

"Naruto, Neji, and Kana. I believe it's time to tap into your inner strength even further." Sesshoumaru said. "By going inside of your mind, and going to your demon inside of yourselves, you will learn many unthinkable moves that will certainly get your revenge."

"All right. We're ready!" Naruto said. Then, a minute later, each of them were inside their demon. Sesshoumaru was talking to three tailed beasts inside of his own mind.

"I expect you three to train your jailers on demonic jutsus right away." he instructed.

**"Since the training takes about four years, we'll be controlling time and space, so that one year in our altered world equals one week in the real world."** said the Nine Tailed Fox.

"Then it's settled."

(at Akatsukidaitoshi)

Bankotsu was looking at the top secret files that Sesshoumaru left for him when he left for Konoha. In those files, were two pictures for a deadly looking tank, with a weird cannon.

"Hmm. The Tannhauser Tank is one of the two newest positron tanks that were built. The other one is called the Lohengrin tank." an aide said.

"Let's see. Ahh. This tank will be the best. Check this out. 'GENESIS Tank: the deadliest tank in existence.' If we can build those tanks, then Konoha will be blown up faster than you can say 'Jachin Due'." Bankotsu said. "I need to summon the Akatsuki elite right now." With that, he mentally sent a message to the Akatsuki Elite, telling them to come back to the city for a change of plans.

"Listen up. I think a change of plans is in order. We're not attacking Konoha until we've got enough weapons to obliterate it to kingdom come. But you all will try to kill the Sandaime Hokage, as part of your covert mission." Bankotsu said. "Basically, you will aid the traitor, and then use him like a puppet."

"That would be my specialty, Bankotsu-sama." Sasori said.

"Why yes. I'd like to see the Sandaime die after what he did to our village!" Deidara said. "It will be a sweet revenge!"

"All right then, go straight tio Konoha right away!" he said at last, and the Akatsuki Elite went away.

And that's it for now!


	12. Chapter 12

Yay! Another chapter again, huh? Very well.

Chapter Twelve: Transformations, Another Change of Plans, and Relevations

The next night, while the sky is dark, Naruto, Neji and Kana were exhausted from their abnormal training. Sesshoumaru came up to them, and carrying what it seem to be a talisman.

"Before we indulge further into your training, I will mark you three with an enhancement seal." He said. "It is similar to Orochimaru's curse mark, but it will be in your forehead. So take off your forehead protector, and I will apply the seal." He got out his finger, and chanted an ancient spell, and at once a yin-yang seal appeared on the foreheads of the three genin. Then, he chanted another spell, and they almost went a transformation.

"This spell that I apply will give you another set of infinite amount of chakra. The other spell that I said allows you three to transform into the demon inside of yourselves." Sesshoumaru explained. "I'll tell Bankotsu another plan regarding you three in the invasion. Also, Kagura's team has done a similar thing we did."

"So, we just transform when we need to?" Naruto asked.

"Yes."

Neji felt sastified at the newfound strength that he acquired. He felt that it was time for the demise of the his own clan. That was when Itachi and Kisame appeared.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, we bring some news from Bankotsu. We wouldn't be attacking Konoha until there's enough weapons." Kisame said.

"Tell Bankotsu that there's a slight change of plans again. Tell him that the destruction will be planned, but not with the weapons. Only the demon containers." Sesshoumaru said. Then he turned to Itachi. "You are to teach Neji on how he must kill his own clan. He is to kill them the same way you did."

"With pleasure. Neji, come along now." Itachi said. "Now, you have the three bloodlines that you've possess, right?"

"Yes, the Byakugan that I've inherinted, plus the Sharingan, and the Tengugan." Neji said.

"You'll need to use them all if your clan is to die. Torture your cousin with the Mangekyo Sharingan, and finish it off with the Karite Tengugan." He instructed.

The next morning, Team Sesshoumaru went back to their special training inside an altered world with the demon inside of them, and seem to be picking up the process. Temari and Itachi were walking along, and stopped to see Sasori and Renkotsu.

"Should Orochimaru use that forbidden jutsu that brings back the dead, you are to instruct Naruto to bring it to you. That includes the Yondaime as well." Itachi said.

"Very well." Sasori said.

Temari was setting up camp for the night, while Itachi was searching for some firewood, when he heard Kakashi and Sasuke's voice.

"You must perfect the Chidori. It is the only way you'll ever defeat your brother." He instructed. Sasuke got up, and had a ball of chakra in a lightning sound.

"I only did two shots." Sasuke said.

"Well, that's your limit." Kakashi said. "If you attempt to try a third, you'll die."

They were about to leave, when Itachi blocked the way. Kakashi got into a fighting stance.

"It's pointless to fight me. I'll beat you to a pulp. Especially you, little brother." Itachi said.

"You're dead!" Sasuke said. "Fire style! Dragon Flame Jutsu!" Suddenly there was nothing out there, and Itachi appeared behind a minute later.

"I sense a Sannin coming. I'd better get Sesshoumaru and his team quickly." He said as he sent a mental message to Sesshoumaru. A while later, Team Sesshoumaru appeared, ready to fight, along with Jiraiya.

"You'd decided to fight me, huh?" he said.

"No, I'm here to say a few things about why my life was a living hell before I joined them." Naruto said.

"You're being irrelevant here. I suggest you give yourself up now." Jiraiya said.

"You're wrong about being irrelevant." He said angrily. "I was shunned, beaten, and almost died because of that pathetic dead shriveled up man who sealed the Nine Tailed Fox in me, and how the villagers saw me. The pathetic Yondaime believed that I would be seen as a hero instead of a demon, but they didn't."

"That's in the past now, and don't you dare disrespect the Yondaime." The Pervy sage said.

"When he said that I would be seen as a hero, did he think that the villagers would respect his wish? Because of this, I will never surrender, and I'll never believe any crap that you say about the Yondaime. I will never believe all of your self-serving lies again!" Naruto said angrily, as he started to transform. "GET OUT NOW!!!"

Jiraiya was scared shitless about what Naruto said. Neji was about to attack the Sannin when he left.

"You said the best explanation ever." Neji said.

And the Akatsuki elite went to their tents.

That's it for now!


	13. Chapter 13

Finally! This chapter will be devoted to the Chunin Exam Finals! There will be two or three parts in this chapter, so be prepared for anything.

Chapter Thirteen: The Chunin Exams Finals Part One

The long awaited time is over. The time has come for the Chunin exams finals to take place, and what could possibly go wrong? That was answered by another proctor.

"Hokage-sama. We can't find Hayate anywhere." One guard said.

"I think I know what happened to him." Another guard said. "He's been murdered. But we couldn't find evidence. Whoever did it must have wiped out the evidence of the murder."

"That's bad. For now, Genma is refereeing the finals." The Sandaime said.

In the arena, the final sixteen candidates gathered around the proctor, this time a different one because of Hayate's demise.

"For this part of the finals, we will do pick the random pairings." Genma said. "For our first match, the match will be……Yugito versus Kana. Will the said contestants please remain in the arena. The rest of you go up to the stands."

Yugito vs Kana

"Well. I sense another demon container facing me. Note to self. Mark her so Itachi and Kisame can bring her to HQ." she said.

"Begin!"

Yugito did some handseals. Kana was merely standing there watching.

"Lightning style! Thunder missile jutsu!" Yugito said as a barrage of electricity came in her way. Kana responded by doing another handseal.

"Earth style! Rock wall jutsu!" Kana yelled as a wall of boulder had appeared.

An hour later, both contestants were still fighting using taijutsu, until Kana activated the Tengugan.

"Tengugan! And now, I'll pull off a Byakugan based ninjutsu." She said. "Elemental fusion style! Eight trigrams thirty two chidori barrage jutsu!" Suddenly there was a thousand mini Chidoris floating around, and Kana attached some chakra strings on the mini Chidori, and started striking Yugito. "Two strikes! Four Strikes! Eight strikes! Sixteen Strikes! Thirty Two strikes!"

In the end, Yugito was defeated, Kana was the winner.

"For the next match, Kankuro vs Shino"

Kankuro vs Shino

This match never happened because Kankuro forfeited, making Shino the winner

Gaara vs Haku

Gaara stood there in the arena, facing Haku. He had a sadistic look on his face.

"Hehehe. Mother, is this the blood you seek?" he asked himself.

The match was slightly interesting, with Haku's crustal ice mirrors blocking and repelling Gaara's sand jutsus. But he managed to manage a come back by using demonic taijutsu to destroy the mirrors. Gaara was declared the winner after Haku was trapped in his Desert Coffin.

Naomi vs Kenzo

Since the two contestants were in the same team, both knew each other's moves and weaknesses. But Kenzo decided to forfeit as a "gentlemanly" gesture.

To be continued


	14. Chapter 14

Welcome back to Akatsuki Empire! Without further ado, Chapter 14, and straight to the invasion of Konoha arc.

Chapter Fourteen: Chunin Exams Finals Part Two and Invasion of Konoha

Neji vs Junchiro

The two contestants were drawn to the stadium, facing each other. Neji grinned sadistically, at the sight that he would be beating up this fool to shreds.

"Begin!"

Neji did some hand seals, and called out "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Suddenly, there were ten clones appeared.

"Very well. Water style: Water wall jutsu!" Junchiro said as a huge amount of water appeared on the arena, and erected itself in a wall.

The two contestants fought for an hour, and then, the match was in favor of Neji, courtesy of his new demonic moves.

"Demonic Style: Eight Trigrams Ice Shard Barrage Rotation!" Neji yelled as a huge barrage of ice needles swarmed, and impaled on to Junchiro. "Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms!"

In the end, Junchiro not only lost the match, but a small amount of blood. Neji wins

Naruto vs Sasuke

The match was postponed for a good ten minutes, and finally, Kakashi and Sasuke finally arrived. The long awaited match had begun.

"Begin!"

Naruto started out by aiming a kick at Sasuke, who replaced himself with a substitution jutsu. He got a surprise when he got kicked by the younger Uchiha, when he disappeared in an explosion.

"I get it now. Fire clone." Sasuke said. A minute later, Naruto got out his Kyuubiheijin, and started to do some handseals.

"Wind style: Wind scar jutsu!" Naruto yelled as a flash of light went straight for Sasuke, who dodged it. Moments later, he charged at the demon container, Chidori at hand.

"Pathetic. Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as he too started to charge on with the Rasengan in hand, and also said "Chidori!" Now his other hand had the Chidori, and combined the jutsus into a fused wind/lightning move. "Elemental fusion style: Lightning Orb Rasengan!" Sasuke was screaming when the jutsu hit him. All of a sudden, the audience were asleep, and there was a flashing smoke. The invasion has begun!

(with the Akatsuki Elite)

"Orochimaru couldn't wait for the signal, could he?" Kisame said angrily.

"I'd better accompany Leader-sama." Itachi said, with a hidden motive in his mind. "Kisame, stay here, until Deidara or Renkotsu arrives."

Meanwhile, Sasori and Deidara were running to the arena, only to find Team Sesshoumaru battling not only sound nin, but those demon slayers that they encountered earlier.

"Here, doggy, doggy. Come and meet your maker!" Neji taunted. "Naruto, can you handle these guys? I need to do some unfinished business."

Naruto clashed with Inuyasha, who was having a hard time trying to analyze his weak spot.

"Adamant barrage!" Inuyasha yelled as diamonds were coming to impale the Uzumaki. Suddenly, he was hit by a few diamonds, and screamed in pain. The ANBU were watching, and was ready to deliver a coup de grace, when Naruto transformed into his demonic form.

"Much better! I can finally see your true form!" Inuyasha said. "Sango, try to distract it!"

"OK." She said, but was stopped by Kana and Kagura. "You two again!"

"Never harm my teammate again!" Kana said, as she got out her fan. "Wind style! Wind hurricane jutsu!"

"Damn. I got hit!" Sango gritted. "Kagome, try to purify the nine-tailed fox!"

Kagome tried to aim for her arrow, but was stopped.

"Dammit. I can't find any weak spots of that thing!" she said.

"Fools, you have unleashed your doom!" Naruto in his demonic form said, as he grinned maliciously. "Flame Acid!" A burst of flame came out of Naruto's mouth, and licked away at the structures.

"Die, demon! Adamant.." Inuyasha was about to attack, when he was stopped by Sesshoumaru. "So it's you that caused this guy to be a demon."

"You pathetic insolent fool. Do you think I'd let you kill my student? You would be killing a part of yourself if you kill him." Sesshoumaru said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" the half-demon said.

"This boy experienced the same life you did. No friends, shunned because of the demonic blood in you. Even I shunned you." The Hikage said. Inuyasha was staring at the fox in disbelief, and went to look for another demon.

Neji meanwhile, had entered his old home, with the Hachibiheijin in his hand. The branch members were relieved, but they were wrong. Neji just slew all of the branch house members. Then he went on towards his old uncle, Hiashi.

"You! You have committed a crime against your own clan, for that, you will die!" HIashi yelled, but was stopped by his own nephew.

"Tengugan!" Neji said. And then, the crystal SEED burst. "Karite Tengugan!" All of a sudden, there was an alternate world. "In the world of Tsukuyomi of the Karite Tengugan, I control time and space. For the next seventy two hours, you will watch your upcoming demise!" A scene where he saw himself dying at the hands of the ousted Hyuga. In the real world, he collapsed, leaving Neji to impale the sword on his chest. Hanabi was also killed, which only left Hinata, arrow pointed at her deranged cousin.

"Stop, or I'll shoot!" Hinata said. The response was a diamond shard impaled on her tenketsu.

"Eight trigrams adamant skewer." Neji said, as he ready another bloodline. "Sharingan!"

"Mangekyo Sharingan!" he also said. "For the next seventy two hours, you will watch our clan getting slaughtered by my hands!" Hinata was shaking, and grew weak, but still had her spiritual powers intact. After the end of the torture, he knocked her out cold.

At the top of the arena roof, the Sandaime Hokage was battling Orochimaru. When he was bringing back the Ichidaime and Niidaime Hokage back from the dead, the Sandaime was horrifed. Orochimaru was about to bring back the Yondaime, when Jiraiya appeared out of nowhere, and threw the kunai at the coffin.

"NO! I won't allow you to bring back my favorite pupil under your control, Orochimaru." Jiraiya said, but Orochimaru merely laughed.

"The Yondaime is already her, and because an unexpected ally helped me." The snake Sannin said, as the three former Kages faced the Sandaime. Naruto then watched the scene, and felt pleased when the Sandaime was getting beaten up. After the Sandaime tried to seal the souls of the three dead Kage puppets, Naruto stopped in his tracks.

"Naruto, you've changed. Why are you doing this?" the Sandaime said, tears flowing out of his eyes.

"I will need to bring back these lovely puppets for my friend." Naruto said. "Sasori, Deidara, you just came in time." Orochimaru was scared crapless. He revived the three Kages, only to have the Uzumaki brat give the puppets to his Akatsuki friends!

"It's been long, traitor. But we've got to go." Sasori said as the three Akatsuki nin retreated, leaving a ruined, but salvageable town.

Next on Akatsuki Empire, the introductions of riflemen, and historical twists will soon twist this story. Until then.


	15. Chapter 15

Yay! Another chappie! This time, there will be a historical twist along in this story. So without further ado, Akatsuki Empire is here!

Chapter Fifteen: Hikage-Sannin Showdown, and Rifle Corps Revealed Part One

The ruined village of Konoha was a living graveyard for a few days, until the day, when Jiraiya, along with Teams Seven and Eight went on the search fro the last sannin, who was known for her unlucky streaks in the art of gambling. It wasn't until they got to the next non-shinobi city, when they saw what it looks like to be the map of the shinobi world, only that the Akatsuki have taken almost everything. The Lands of Wind, Earth and Light have joined together, plus the creation of the new Land of Darkness, to form the Quad Federation. And if that's not the only thing worse other than the unknown location of Tsunade, or the Akatsuki getting more powerful, they took over the small countries as well. Anyways, the group decided to stop at an inn for a while.

"I never would imagine Naruto joining them. I mean, the Akatsuki is made up of S-Class criminals, but why are they making a huge empire?" Jiraiya asked.

"I'll say. The Land of Tea was annexed by the new nation of Darkness, and there were already loyal followers of the Akatsuki frolicking in." Kakashi said. "Yes, waiter. I'll have a bowl of rice, and some tuna, please."

"Damn. I saw my brother back in the village, and I nearly killed him, but he just had to rush, and beat me up in one move." Sasuke said.

"It's pretty hard to kill your brother, I'll admit. But isn't revenge just a little too over bearing?" Jiraiya said. "I also knew that you seek power to defeat him. Don't even think about it. Orochimaru would use you for his new body."

"Have you also heard about that place we were just talking about? They also banned the book I'm reading." Kakashi said as he pointed to his novel, Icha Icha Paradisu.

"Yeah, At least there is a nation that's sane enough to weed out perverts." Kurenai said a moment later after she arrived at the inn by herself. Her team had already arrived at the inn before their sensei. "Shall I call a back up?"

"Yes, please do. It would greatly help, especially if we're dealing with Orochimaru. But I've got a hunch that Akatsuki would also be after Tsunade, but I doubt it." The Toad/Pervy Sage said.

After the group ate a good amount of lunch, they resume their journey to find Tsunade. Little did they knew, two forces would also come looking for her.

(Akatsukidaitoshi)

Sesshoumaru was anything but angry. The Hikage just passed a law that would allow the city to raise its own Rifle Corps. Already, the city had estabilished its own ANBU Black Ops, so now they're forming an ANBU Rifle Comm, which is basically a rifle corps. There were already tanks, modern planes, and even warships already built. The new Army of Light, Dark, Earth and Wind, were not only the largest army, but the highly disciplined, most professional, and most aggressive. There were talks of an elite corps that would serve and protect the Hikage, Kazekage, Tsuchikage, and Yamikage, or all. While in the Hikage's office, Sesshoumaru was disturbed by an ANBU.

"What do you want?" the Hikage asked. "This better be important."

"Hikage-sama. We detect the Otokage and his servant approaching the Land of Fire." The ANBU said. "There were also groups of Konoha nin going to Tanzaku City as well."

"All right. I'll be going. Since Bankotsu is the Yamikage now, I'll leave Pein to take care of the internal matters. See to it that Pein gets here." Sesshoumau said.

"Yes, Hikage-sama."

Then, a minute later, Sesshoumaru called for his team, for promoting them to Chunin.

"Congratulations, you three. As of today, you three are Chunin." He said. "This new cloak with the insignia in the back represents your new rank."

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sensei." Said the three newly promoted Chunin. Then, they left.Neji looked at his new cloak, with pride. He was walking calmly with Naruto and Kana.

"Are we going to train more, Neji?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, Naruto. But just to make sure we're sharp, we'll devise a new training regimen." Neji replied. "We're chunin now."

"Look over there. I see a huge group of half demons coming this way." Kana said.

"That must be the immigrants from Konoha." Neji said. "I wonder if the Village of Konoha would actually try to eliminate all the demon containers."

"They'd be crazy to do that." Kana said. "But there would be a possibility."

The three Chunin continued to walk along the stree, until they ran into Itachi, along with Temari.

"How are you, Temari-sama?" Neji and Naruto said, and bowed.

"Just Temari-san would be fine. Itachi can be the only one calling me chan, right, Itachi-san?" Temari asked while kissing him in the cheek.

"Congratulations on your promotion, you three." Itachi said. "Naruto, good job on bringing in gifts to Sasori."

"The gift of the three dead Hokages?" Naruto said.

"What? Why did you do that?" Neji said, shocked.

"It would be a useful weapon for me, though." Sasori said as he appeared a moment later. "The fact that I get to control the Ichidaime, Niidaime, and Yondaime Hokage would be practically insane, but I did it."

"All right, your sensei wants to see you three again. Meet him now." Itachi said.

"Yes, Itachi-nii-san." Said the three Chunin.

(a city north of Konoha, 20 miles to the border with the Land of Sound)

Orochimaru, and Kabuto were on the look out for anything, because they were looking for Tsunade, to heal his arms, since the Sandaime actually sealed it, but it costed him his life.

"Damn. I never thought that Sarutobi would resort to this crapjob." Orochimaru said painfully.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama. Why don't we get up higher, and look for Tsunade-sama, all right?" Kabuto said. "I figured that we're not the only ones looking for her."

"Yeah, Jiraiya would, since they need a new Hokage, after Sarutobi the prune is dead. But I wouldn't count out Akatsuki, though." The snake Sannin said.

"Let's see. Aha. We found the target." Kabuto said.

To be continued.


	16. Chapter 16

Hurrah at last! Chapter 16 of Akatsuki Empire coming atcha. Well, no more talking, let's get started!

Chapter Sixteen: Hikage-Sannin Showdown, and Rifle Corps Revealed Part Two

Tsunade and her apprentice by the name of Shizune looked up on the huge snake. They knew what that snake can only mean.

"It's been a long time, Tsunade." Orochimaru the snake man said.

"Well, Orochimaru, I haven't seen you in such a long time. What do you want?" Tsunade asked.

"Simple. Heal my arms." He replied.

"What the hell happened to you?" the slug Sannin asked again.

"Well, I was killing the Sandaime Hokage." Orochimaru replied.

"IT can't be!!!" the apprentice said. "You're lying."

"I'm not the one to lie, though. Lucky I got here first before the other parties would show up." The snake Sannin said. "Just in case if we ever have to face the Akatsuki. I'm looking for revenge though."

"If I heal your arms, promise me one thing." Tsunade said.

"Anything." Orochimaru said.

"You will leave Konoha alone." She said.

"Kukuku. Really? I'm not worried about that wretched dump yet. I have a bigger fish to fry." Orochimaru said with a sadistic grin. "Like getting revenge on the Kyuubi kid for spoiling the fun of beating the crap out of Sarutobi-sensei by taking the people I had revived for my old partner's puppets."

"What?!?!?! How could you toy with the dead? Even at such a young age, you're creepy." Tsunade said. "No, I won't heal your arms."

"Not if I bring back your brother, and your beloved? I admit, your old boyfriend had trouble courting you, so he asked me and Jiraiya on how to court a lady." Orochimaru said with a lecherous giggle.

"What!?!?!?! I get it now. That's why whenever I see Dan in his spare time, I would see him in a hot springs, peeking. DAMN YOU, JIRAIYA!!!!!!!" she yelled.

"Hahaha. Don't give us the answer yet, but we'll expect your response by the end of the week." Kabuto said. After the meeting, Orochimaru and Kabuto had left the ruined castle, and Tsunade and her apprentice Shizune were going to a restaurant. But they ran into an unpleasant surprise in the form of the people Orochimaru said earlier.

"Who are you?" she asked demandingly.

"It's not of a much of a surprise when I see the third Sannin." Sesshoumaru said as he turned around, facing Tsunade, with his team also turning around.

"Well, here's the Kyuubi kid that snake was talking about." Tsunade said.

"Tsunade-sama. I see a Hyuga as well. What's a Hyuga doing here?" Shizune said.

"I'm surprised that you fools knew me." Neji said. "After what I did to those damn fools. Serves them right for treating me badly."

"You actually killed your own clan? Why?" Shizune asked angrily.

"To test my abilities, and for revenge." The Hyuga replied.

"You're no longer a Hyuga, but a reincarnation of Itachi Uchiha." The apprentice said.

"Shut your mouth, lady." Naruto said, sword at the ready.

"Who are you to talk to my apprentice like that?" Tsunade asked angrily.

"Granny tries to pick a fight with me. I'm so scared." He said mockingly.

"What d'ya call me, brat?!?!" the slug Sannin said.

"Touch me again, and you're dead!" Naruto snarled, almost transforming. Tsunade backed away, and fled, Shizune following her lead. "Pathetic."

At night, Tsunade and Shizune went to the restaurant in another city, when she received another unpleasant surprise.

"TSUNADE?!?!"

"JIRAIYA?!?!"

The two Sannins faced each other, gawking. Teams Seven, and Eight were seeing stars when they saw her.

"That's Tsunade-sama?" Sasuke said.

"Wow. I can learn so much from you." Hinata said.

"Great, another Hyuga." Tsunade ssaid. "No offense, but I already saw another one."

"You saw my nii-san?" the Hyuga heiress asked.

"That's your brother?" she asked.

"No, more likely her deranged cousin who killed everyone in his own clan." Kurenai replied. Sasuke went wide eyed, thinking how the Hyuga prodigy could emulate what Itachi did to his own clan.

"So let me get this straight? You ran into the Akatsuki?" Jiraiya said.

"That's what they are? I knew Orochimaru wasn't lying about them." Tsunade said.

"You also ran into him?" the Toad/Pervy Sannin asked.

"Yes, he said that he wants revenge on the Kyuubi kid for stealing his puppets, and giving it to his friend." She replied.

"How could Naruto do such a thing? With your grandfather, granduncle, and now my favorite student revived, and placed under an Akatsuki member's puppet control." Jiraiya said.

"That monster! He revived my dead relatives, and your favorite student?" Tsunade said. "No wonder."

"All right. We came here to tell you that our village lost our Hokage." He said.

"So Orochimaru was right. He killed our former sensei. And he told me about it himself." The slug Sannin said.

"Well, under these circumstances, the high council decided that you are to succeed our sensei as the Godaime Hokage." Jiraiya said.

"Sorry, I decline." She replied.

"You're our only hope. There was the other one, Mikano Shimizu was the other candidate, but he would use the title, and the influence of the high council to launch a campaign of extermination against half demons that resided in Konoha before they left for Akatsukidaitoshi." Kakashi said. "He had a grudge against the Nine-Tailed Fox, and was the mastermind behind Naruto's flight from Konoha into the arms of the Akatsuki."

"What he means is, if you take power, that butcher can't accomplish his goals." Kurenai said.

"I'll think it over." Tsunade said.

Meanwhile, in Akatsukidaitoshi, Pein was supervising a training session of the ANBU Rifle Comms when he was disturbed by Kisame.

"Sir, we just received a message from Hikage-sama." Kisame said. "He said that they tracked down one of the Sannin, a kunoichi by the name of Tsunade."

"Oh no, it can't be!" Pein said, panicking. "You sure it's her?"

"Yes, sir. Not to mention the tracking down of the other two Sannin including the traitor." The missing nin from Kiri said.

"Dammit. Three Sannins, plus our Hikage, this could be trouble." Pein said. "Although it's a perfect opportunity to kill that traitor for defecting from Akatsuki."

"I will go aid Hikage-sama, along with Itachi-san." Kisame said.

"Yes, and hurry. Be careful as the younger Uchiha could try to kill his brother." Pein replied.

Soon after the meeting, Kisame and Itachi sped towards the border with the Land of Oto, and the Land of Fire. Itachi had a nagging feeling that there is going to be trouble that will lie in store for them.

"You said that the legendary Sannins were going to be there?" Itachi asked as they sped along.

"Yeah, Itachi. Not to mention those Konoha nins that went along with one of the Sannin will be there. Pein-sama also said for you to be careful, because your brother would try to kill you." Kisame said.

"Let him. He still doesn't have enough hatred." The Uchiha said. "Although my hatred is weakening because of the Suna princess."

"We'd better hurry." Kisame said as the two almost reached the spot where the three Sannins would clash. The next few days, Tsunade was ready to heal Orochimaru's arms.

"All right, here goes." Tsunade said, but was stopped by Kabuto.

"Orochimaru-sama, she is trying to kill you." He said.

"So, you chose not to heal me after all." Orochimaru said.

"I can't ignore the fact that once your arms heal, you will use them to destroy Konoha again." Tsunade said angrily.

Then, Kabuto charged at the female Sannin, and fought, until he slit her arms, and she was shaken at the sight of blood.

"Heh, looks like you still have the fear." Kabuto said.

A minute later, Jiraiya, and his team arrived a bit too late to help out Tsunade, and all went chaotic.

"Long time no see, Jiraiya." Orochimaru said maliciously.

"Same to you, old friend." Jiraiya responded. "Tell me, why is it that you dared to revive my favorite pupil under your control when I told you not to?"

"I don't have to listen to you, though. Unfortunately, the people that I revived were taken by that Kyuubi brat, and was sent to Sasori to become his puppets." Orochimaru explained angrily.

"That was still despicable. As of today, there will be one less Sannin in the world." Tsunade said as she started to fight. That was when Sesshoumaru and his team arrived, along with Itachi, Kisame, Sasori and Deidara.

"YOU! Give me back the people that I revived." Orochimaru yelled.

"We don't take orders from traitors." Deidara said.

"Well, since all the Sannin are here, I challenge you all to a three on one fight, with me as your opponent." Sesshoumaru said.

"Grr. Very well, we accept, on one condition." Orochimaru said.

"What is it?" the Hikage said.

"Us Sannins will kill each other after the fight." The snake Sannin said.

"Very well."

The battlefield was a quiet place, until the challengers were ready to fight.

"Hikage-sama, you're crazy to take on the Sannins." Kisame said. Sesshoumaru merely smiled. Being under his tutelage, the Akatsuki Elite members heard from the Hikage's servant, Jaken about what happens when he smiles. There will be trouble. The fight had started. Tsunade charged at Sesshoumaru, fists at the ready. She aimed a punch, but it was dodged easily by Sesshoumaru. He responded by making a cloud of smoke, and disappeared. Jiraiya tried to scan for the ground, but was punched from above. Orochimaru tried to attack Sesshoumaru with snakes, but he merely killed them with the Whip of Light.

"Secret Jutsu: Poison Claw Jutsu!" he said, as the wave of the acids came to them. Orochimaru dodged it, and pulled out the Kusanagi sword. The Hikage replied by taking out the Tenguheijin, the master sword that can control the tailed beasts, as well as the new Bakusaiga.

"Secret Art: Lightining Shard Jutsu!" Sesshoumaru said as a barrage of electrical diamonds rained down on the Sannin.

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" Orochimaru said. The resonse was a gust of wind, followed by an ignition, and a fire broke out.

"Water style: Waterfall fortress Jutsu!" the Hikage said. "Earth style: Split Earth Turn Around Palm!"

Tsunade resonded by punching the ground, but the Hikage responded by transforming the Bakusaiga, and the Tenguheijin to combine into the double-bladed sword. Then he twirled the sword around, and made a handseals.

"Elemental fusion style: Dragon Apocalypse Hurricane Jutsu!" he said ass the magenta orb grew dangerously larger, until it was released.

"Dammit, dodge it!" Jiraiya yelled, but to no avail. All three of them were hit, and the doublebladed sword became two swords again.

"Great challenge, but you three were a bit pathetic." Sesshoumaru said.

"Grr, I'll show you pathetic." Orochimaru said as he lunged at the Hikage/Taiyoukai, only to disappear. "Damn, it was a Shadow Cone."

"I'm right behind you." Sesshoumaru said. Orochimaru turned around, and was kicked in the face so hard, his jaw broke. "Must have placed some chakra in my foot."

Jiraiya and Tsunade saw what happened, and raised their hands in surrender. Orochimaru chose not to fight any longer, and retreated, Kabuto following suit.

"Dammit. We lost. And that guy was so powerful, he can even defeat all the Hokages at the same time." Jiraiya said.

"Yeah, such an unrivalled power." Tsunade said.

That's it for now!


	17. Chapter 17

HI! Chapter 17 coming up, but first, here's the new points that were introduced into the story:

-Bakusaiga is first introduced in the story Akatsuki Empire, because in the real anime of Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru has discarded the Tokijin, and took a new sword, and with it, his left arm returns.

-Tenguheijin is also introduced as a master sword for controlling the tailed beasts as well as the swords of the tailed beasts. It can combine with a demonic sword to make a double bladed sword.

-The battle between the sannins with their summons is not happening, because they already surrendered to Sesshoumaru after he defeated them.

And now, Chapter 17 is here!

Chapter Seventeen: Rifle Samurai, and the Lull Before the Storm

Back in the Akatsukidaitoshi, Sesshoumaru and Pein were having a conversation. Each of them were talking about having a non-ninja rifle corps that would replace the ANBU Rifle Comm.

"Having rifle nin would create problems, Hikage-sama." Pein was saying. "It's better to have non-shinobi being the role of a rifleman."

"You're right. The weight of the rifle would be a burden to them." Sesshoumaru replied. "They can't battle with the rifle bearing down on them."

"Yes. But we have to discuss something else that came to our attention." Pein said.

"What is it?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"There were two candidates for the position of the Godaime Hokage. One of them is the Sannin you fought yesterday." Pein explained.

"Tsunade of the Legendary Sannin." Sesshoumaru answered. "And the other one?"

"Mikano Shimizu, of the Shimizu clan. He is a dangerous individual, responsible for the murder of the parents of two of Kagura's students." Pein said. "I wonder, should he come to power, what is gonna happen, with him as the Hokage, and the council is on his side?"

"More influx of half-demons, and more likely that he's going to target us for the conquest of the entire world." The Hikage said. "I would also worry about Inuyasha, too. He and his friends may have served the Hidden Village of Konoha, but he may not be safe."

"We're also talking about demon containers, too." Pein said, as he paced around. "We'd better have a meeting with the members, and analyze the situation."

(Konohagakure)

Tsunade had finally accepted the role as the godaime Hokage, after recovering from her wounds caused by the taiyoukai Akatsuki member. Jiraiya was also recovering from his wounds as well.

"Hmm. When we get back to the village, what is your goal, Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi asked.

"I'd better get some of the ANBU to keep an eye on the Shimizu clan. For years, they tried to influence the Haruno clan, butto no avail, although they shared the same point of view as the Shimizu clan." Tsunade said. "Recruitment has to increase, since from what Jiraiya said that our village's strength is lowering down as a result of the Oto invasion. We not only have to worry about Oto and the Shimizu clan, but the Quad Federation the Akatsuki called themselves now."

"They created the Land of Darkness out of some of our territories, plus the Land of Tea." Kurenai said. "The Quad Federation has so much manpower, they could even take over the entire world."

Meanwhile, Sasuke was sulking at the failed chance that slipped away. Itachi was there, and he didn't even bother come to him. Sakura was worried when she found out that her clan was being influenced by the Shimizu clan. Sure she hated Naruto because he was an idiot, and because he had the Nine-Tailed Fox inside, but she didn't realize that the Shimizu clan wanted nothing more than the extermination of half-demons and demon containers. Hinata was wondering about how could she need to revive her clan back in Konoha, since her deranged cousin slaughtered everyone in his clan, just like what Itachi Uchiha did. When they got back to the village, everyone was bowing to Tsunade, since she returned. She met two unknown chunin, who were cleaning up the Hokage's office.

"Welcome back, Tsunade-sama." Said a chunin. "When is the inauguration ceremony?"

"Let's see, in about a week." She replied.

Meanwhile, ideep in the shadows, a sinister man was spying on the group, chuckling.

"So the granddaughter of the Ichidaime Hokage has returned." He said.

"Mikano-sama, when do we get to carry out the plan?" another man said.

"Let's see. About six months after her inauguration, then we create a chaotic event that will be blamed on the Quad Federation." Mikano said. "Then, when I become the Rokudaime Hokage, we launch Operation: Genocide"

"Of course, for the purification of the human race, in the name of our blue and pure world." The other man said. This was going to be a chaotic event, which would no doubt lead to war.

The next week, the inauguration had taken place, and Tsunade was going to become the Godaime Hokage. All is well, for the next five months.

(five months later)

The village of Konoha followed the Quad Federation's plan for the rifle samurai, as would Kumo and Oto. Kiri also followed suit, until there's been an arms race. It was only a matter of time until war would break out. In a dark room underground, the Shimizu clan was formenting a plan.

"All right, so we create chaos, but how?" one man said.

"I've got an idea: there's going to be troops that were to be posted on the border of the Fire country with the Quad Federation, in what used to be the buffer zone that led us to the former Land of Wind. We kill the troops there, and place a genjutsu that will seem to be that the Quad Federation was behind this 'incident', and take action." Mikano said.

"OK, then. We may have to manipulate the Godaime for a while, and when the war ends, we take over, and we get to launch another war, so that those filthy half breeds would be sent to hell." Said another man. "Of course, we have learned the Yamanaka clan's mind controlling jutsus, through torture of Inoichi Yamanaka."

"All right. Let's get to action then." Mikano said.

Next three or four chapters will cover the Fourth Ninja World War. It will be Fire against the Quad Federation, with Land of Oto, Lightning, and Water staying neutral until later in the war. The plans for war resemble the Blue Cosmos/LOGOS plot to trigger the Bloody Valentine War, with the twist of the causes of World War one in the real world. Goodbye for now.


	18. Chapter 18

All right! Chapter 18 coming up! but first, I would like to address some points that were not clear about something, so here's the scoop:

-Mikano Shimizu will be the Naruto OC equivalent of Lord Djibril and Murata Azrael from Gundam Seed/Seed Destiny, with the twist of Patrick Zala.

-The Shimizu clan's organization, which will be called the Iron Guard, is the Naruto equivalent of Blue Cosmos/LOGOS.

-This story will have the Fourth and Fifth Ninja World Wars, instead of the usual timeskip.

And now, here's Chapter 18!

Chapter Eighteen: Fourth Ninja World War Part One

At the border of the Fire country with the Quad Federation's Land of Wind, five Konoha jounin were guarding the border posts. In the shadows, the Shimizu clan's thugs were sitting there, weapon at the ready.

"Hehehe. Just a minute more, and then the chaos shall begin." One of the assassins said.

"Ready, now!"

They charged at the unsuspecting jounin, instantly killing them, but one surviving jounin who was left alive fought the thugs. Eventually, he too was killed.

"Place a genjutsu, and make it look like the Quad Federation attacked us." Said another Shimizu clan member.

The next day, in the town of Konoha, the Godaime Hokage Tsunade, was minding her own business, when one of the Shimizu clan's thugs knocked her out cold. A minute later, they were doing handseals.

"Mind Puppet Control Jutsu!"

Her mind was taken over by one of the mysterious figures.

"Mission accomplished."

At the daimyo's palace farther into the Fire Country, the daimyo was anything but pleased. He was angry at the fact that the Quad Federation 'attacked' the border guards.

"Grr. They have the nerve to attack us, eh? Send the ultimatum, and if they don't answer, we go to war. It's time we put those half breeds into their place, and that is in hell." He said.

"Well, we're ready to go to war." The advisor said. "It will mostly be the shinobi village that will do the fighting for us."

Soon after that, an ultimatum was sent to Akatsukidaitoshi, and all hell broke loose. In the Hikage's office, Sesshoumaru and Pein were talking quickly.

"What happened? We didn't do anything!" Pein said.

"No matter what happens, there's the only one path that lies ahead of us." Sesshoumaru said. "And that is war."

Sasori and Deidara rushed into the office, Hidan and Kakuzu following suit.

"Hikage-sama, Konoha and Fire country has just declared war on us." He said.

"So Mikano managed to triggered this ordeal after all." Pein said.

"The Shimizu clan could also do the same thing with Oto." Hidan said. "Kumo and Kiri were notified thanks to Kisame."

"Prepare for war, 'cause we're going too." Sesshoumaru said.

The next three days were a mix up, because Konoha and Akatsuki were going to war, with Suna, Iwa, and Hakubo following suit, as part of the Quad Federation. The daimyo of the Quad Federation is anything but happy.

"Damn. So the Fire country has decided to pull this stunt." The daimyo said.

"Yes, Asuka-sama." Said an advisor.

Rifle samurai were mobilized like crazy, artillery and armored vehicles were assembled at the Akatsuki Square. In Konoha, they had their own rifle samurai mobilized as well, and they had limited amount of artillery. But they had the Summoner Corps. as artillery, but the enemy had the Summoner Corps as well. The mind controlled Hokage responded by authorizing an invasion of the Darkness country. The result was a disaster for the Konoha nin, and the Quad Federation maintained the territory.

(border between Fire and Light)

Itachi was sighting an enemy encampment, and some trenches as well. He joined the Akatsuki ANBU that was fighting the Konoha ANBU, while the rifle samurai of both sides exchanged fire.

"Dammit, there's more of them." He said.

Deidara was having a nice time bombarding the Konoha trench with his clay explosives. It was almost over, when the Band of Seven decided to help.

"All right there, clay boy?" Bankotsu said. "Looks like you need some help there."

"Oh yes! I'm having such a blast!" Deidara said.

"Ginkotsu can take care of things here, so why don't you help out Itachi, OK?" the Yamikage said.

Deidara soon joined Sasori with the fighting against five Konoha jounin, including Hatake Kakashi.

"Grr. You are an idiot to manipulate my former sensei!" he said as he dodged Sasori's attack using the Yondaime Hokage as a puppet.

"You can analyze my puppet all right. But here's a familiar trick Hehe." Sasori said. "Puppet control: Rasengan!"

The puppet had a blue swirling orb lunged straight for the copy nin. He almost dodged it, but was hit from Sasori's other puppet, which was the Niidaime Hokage.

"Damn you!" Kakashi said.

Cannons fired, tanks fired, and Summoner Corps summoned their animals, ready to obliterate the enemy trenches. Many Konoha nin were slaughtered, and they retreated. At Konoha, the people tried to protest that the war must stop, but to their surprise, Tsunade decided to keep the war going. They realized that Mikano is behind all of this. The Shimizu clan must have tortured Inoichi Yamanaka to learn this mind controlling jutsu. The people tried to rebel, but it was put down brutally, with Mikano at the helm.

To be continued.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 At last! Well, I decided that I will write three chapters for the Fourth Ninja World War, and then the chaos within Konoha next.

Chapter Nineteen: Fourth Ninja World War Part Two

Things were going bad for Konoha and the Fire country, very bad indeed. The Land of Oto and Otogakure declared war on them, thanks to Orochimaru who still had that grudge against Konoha, and partly because they seek more territory from them. Kiri and Kumo were still neutral, and Wave was also neutral, basically because they have no army, or ninjas to protect their territory.

(border between Fire and Sound two months later)

The Sound Five, along with Orochimaru were battling ten Konoha nin, and were quickly slaughtered.

"Kukuku. Looks like Tsunade decided to play rough with us, huh?" the Snake Sannin said.

"Akatsuki forces dead ahead!" Jirobo of the Sound Five said.

"I'll take care of them!" Kimminaro said.

"Not yet. We must relish the scene where the Akatsuki and Konoha were slaughtering each other." Orochimaru replied.

"Fuck! We're doing nothing? What the bloody hell are we standing for?" Tayuya said. "Fatass, where's them Akatsuki assholes?"

"Tayuya, please watch your language." Sakon said.

"As if you can tell me what to do, two headed freak!" she replied.

(Akatsuki Front)

Sesshoumaru was killing many Konoha jounin quickly with poison claws, and Kisame was drowning the trench with his water jutsus. Mukotsu was busy gassing another trench with other Konoha nin, this time, they were chunin.

"No human can resist the power of my poison!" he said.

The Akatsuki forces were launching assault after assault, and the Konoha nin were reeling back. Even the demon containers were having a field day, in the case of Naruto, Neji, Kana and Gaara.

"Hehehe. A lot of victims, eh? Sand Prison!" he said. "Sand Imperial Funeral!" All the ground shook, and the smell of blood can be emitted from far away.

"Damn. Where's the end of this?" Baki said.

"Dunno, sensei. Sasori-sama is also having fun out there." Kankuro said. "Hello, Sasori-sama."

"Kankuro, I'm fine here. Go back on what you were doing." He replied.

The Iwa nin were having a hard time pushing back the Konoha nin from their trenches. It wasn't until night time and the Hakubo nin that came to their aid that they were able to push back the reeling nin.

(some desert not far from Suna)

Inuyasha and his group were traveling the desert on camels, seeing as traveling on foot would be impossible.

"Damn. Can't see much of this desert storm." He said.

"Few more miles, and we're going to be at Sunagakure." Miroku said.

At Sunagakure, they went to an inn, and watched as a barkeeper listened to the news

"Great. The war isn't this bad since the last one." The barkeeper said.

"What war?" Inuyasha said.

"The war that's happening right now. Konoha is losing this badly because the Godaime Hokage was under a mind control." He said.

"Tell me what we don't know." Inuyasha said.

"There was a rumor that the rouge nin within Konoha did this dastardly act." The barkeeper said. "They were planning on wiping out half-demons and demon containers out of this world."

"So Sesshoumaru was right." Inuyasha said. "But we can still fight on the side of the Konoha nin that were against the war."

"All right. Where's Sesshoumaru?" Sango said.

"He's at the front lines, fighting." He said.

"Then it would be best if we went to find Kikyo." Inuyasha said.

"Right." Kagome said.

In Konoha, Hinata Hyuga was surveying athe site where the two forces have 'clashed' prior to the outbreak of the war.

"Hmm. It must be genjutsu." She thought. "Release!"

Immediately, the 'Quad Federation nin' were vanished, nothing more than an illusion. The Hyuga heiress went back, but was blocked by the Shimizu clan.

"Lookie here, boys. We've got a feisty kunoichi here." One of the Shimizu clan member said.

"Ah, the Hyuga heiress." Mikano said." "We're taking you with us."

"Not if I can avoid it!" she said. "Byakugan!"

"Hehehehehe. Pathetic." Mikano grinned.

"Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation!" she said as all the Shimizu clan were blown away. Then Hinata rushed back to Konoha, where she went straight to the Yamanaka residence.

"Hello, this is Hinata Hyuga. Please Open up." She said. The door opened, and Ino was standing there.

"I need your help, and your father, too. Tsunade-sama is under a mind control, and we need to take it off." Hinata said.

"Hold on a sec. Dad!" Ino said. A minute later, Inoichi stood there.

"I knew this day would come, where my jutsus would be used for ill purposes." Inoichi said. Then, the two Yamanakas and the lone Hyuga Heiress went straight to the Hokage tower, where they overpowered the guards there (mainly pro-Iron Guard, that is what they call themselves now) and killed the man controlling Tsunade's mind.

"What happened?" she asked.

"We need you to stop the war!" Inoichi said. "Tsunade-sama, Mikano Shimizu was responsible for this war."

"We better start negotiating for a ceasefire, and surrender." She said. "We lost the war that we caused."

After two months of fighting on the borders, and a further five months fighting inside Fire Territory, the war has come to an end. But it won't formally end for another six months. However, the real troubles have just begun.

The third part of the Fourth Ninja World War will focus more on the home front. Bye!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 of Akatsuki Empire coming up! This chapter will mostly talk about the home front of every combatant. And the rise of Mikano Shimizu in a twist of historical reference.

Before we went further, I'd like to point out the main points of the historical reference in the last two chapters, both real and fiction. The plot to start a war, is similar to the Copernicus bombing in Gundam Seed, only we get the scene where there's a few shinobi killed instead. The ultimatum is resembling the Austro-Hungarian Empire's ultimatum to Serbia before World War One. And the Fourth Ninja World War resembles World War One in the real world. This chapter will reinforce the Itachi/Temari pairing scenes.

So without further ado, Chapter 20!

Chapter Twenty: Uprisings, and Love Amidst the Inner Conflicts

During the fighting on the front lines, Konoha citizens were growing worried about how their Hokage was taking the route about this situation so far. Only a few people knew that she was not herself. However, only a few selected people dared to challenge Mikano Shimizu's tactics, and all were brutally killed.

In the Hokage Tower, the Godaime Hokage Tsunade was starting to come into her senses after she has been briefed about the situation.

"Tsunade-sama, what should we do? The Quad Federation has asked us to surrender." Shizune said.

"Judging by the situation I was in after that debacle, I'd like to do what I can." Tsunade said. "Shizune, get an ambassador, and get them to Akatsukidaitoshi to discuss the peace treaty."

"Right away, Tsunade-sama." Shizune replied.

Everywhere on the streets, people were angry that their village had lost the war, and riots sprang up everywhere.

"Down with the War!"

"Boot Out the Godaime!"

"Kill All the Demon Bastards!"

All the same, Tsunade couldn't control the mob. It was only then, when she managed to calm them down, and that everything is going to be all right.

"No Way!"

"We're Starving!"

"Our Reputation is damaged!"

The riot continued for a few months, until the fateful month, when an action could change their lives forever. Mikano was speaking in the Hokage Tower, to all the dissatisfied population.

"People of Konoha! I come here with a message for hope!" Mikano said. "For a long time, we had to put up with the demon by the name of Naruto Uzumaki, the son of my dreaded enemy, Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, whose resurrected body is used for a puppet by a Suna missing-nin!" There were mixed chatter among the group.

"I have heard of your cries and pleas for a better world. A better solution, and a better life. You all wanted the demon Uzumaki dead?" He continued as a massive cheer drowned the village. "How about we all slaughter those demons and those half-breeds to hell and beyond! I also come here to say that I envisioned a dream of a Greater Empire of the Fire, where the Will of Fire will burn through everything! A glorious empire for a superior and pure race! For I, Mikano Shimizu, will do everything in my power to fulfill our goals of total obliteration of those half-breeds!"

"Hail Shimizu-sama!" the crowd said.

[the time skip for this fic will not happen, but Naruto, Neji, and others are 14 by now.

(four months later)

In Akatsukidaitoshi, a wandering couple just walked around a beautiful park, where trees as huge as a statue grew. Itachi and Temari were enjoying a date, and they were going out for a year and a half now.

"Temari-chan, do you remember when we used to kiss under this bench?" Itachi asked.

"Yes, Itachi-san. I loved you kisses, and the way you used to court me with flowers!" Temari replied.

"Anyways, I know this is too soon, but…" he said, kneeling down on one knee, and opening up a small box containing a ring. "Temari, will you marry me?"

"What's the point of proposals if we're arranged to marry already, silly." She said as she kissed the Uchiha in the lips. They were making out, until they were interrupted by a panting Kisame.

"It better be a good reason, Kisame." Itachi said.

"All right. Your younger pathetic brother ran away from Konoha to join Orochimaru." Kisame said.

"Unsurprisingly, I've known this for a long time." Itachi replied. "What else?"

"Mikano tried to seize power in Konoha. His thugs captured the eastern outposts, and the Smoke village." The Kiri missing nin reported. "Then, they were planning to march on Konoha itself, with the full consent of the Fire daimyo."

"I'll bet the Godaime there would stop the coup." The Uchiha said.

Unfortunately, Zetsu, Hidan, and Kakuzu had also arrived, looking fearful at the news they heard earlier through Pein and Sesshoumaru.

"It didn't work. There's a civil war now, and far worse than the last war." Kisame said.

In Konoha, like Kisame said earlier, there were people that supported the Godaime, and people that supported the radical extremists of Mikano Shimizu that fought on the streets. Even the rifle samurai fought amongst themselves. At the Hokage Tower, Mikano was fighting Tsunade.

"Take this!" he yelled while drawing out a sword. "En garde!"

Tsunade replied by trying to punch the radical, but was stopped. Mikano then made some hand seals.

"Earth style: Boulder shield jutsu!" he said, as a solid rock shield was made. The conflict went on for three months, and only after three months did Mikano finally took power as the Rokudaime Hokage, and banished the dissidents to exile.

Well, the bloody civil war was finished, and the genocide would be carried out.


	21. Chapter 21

Hello, and I'm sorry, but I chose to discontinue with the story with the story of Akatsuki Empire. If you want this story to continue, I'm planning to put up this story for adoption, so someone else can continue this instead of me. The reason for discontinuation, is because I'm writing the story "Of Demons and Coordinators", a NarutoGundam Seed Destiny crossfic.


End file.
